


Not What I Had In Mind

by LivingFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Nerd and Jock, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dream & Nightmare - Freeform, Dream!Sans & Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Dreamtale, Error (Undertale) - Freeform, Error - Character - Freeform, FGoD, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fresh - Character - Freeform, Help, Horror - Character - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I feel like this should have less tags, I hope not, Ink - Character - Freeform, Killer - Character - Freeform, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Multiverse, NAJ, NAJ AU, Nerd and Jock au, New names bois, New outfits bois, Nightmare - Character - Freeform, Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, Reaper - Character - Freeform, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Swap!Papyrus - Freeform, Swap!Sans - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blueberry - Character - Freeform, but not for Amoral or Chrome, forcedgodofdestruction, i guess, reapertale!chara - Freeform, yet ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingFruit/pseuds/LivingFruit
Summary: Error is done with everything and everyone, with the abuse, with his job, with murdering, with being the scapegoat and with Ink, so he just falls into the void to finally die and let the multiverse destruct itself...Except that he didn't die, a bunch of people followed him and it seems that they're in a different multiverse...This DEFINITELY wasn't what Error had in mindWell... At least that multiverse is still going to destruct itself, right...?FGoD Error concept belongs to Harrish6
Comments: 50
Kudos: 177





	1. You can't leave this multiverse... At least not without us, asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because if Error wants to leave the multiverse he will, but not alone.

Everyone was in shock as they saw Error throwing himself to the void with a smile, quickly disappearing in the darkness to never be seen again. Some were happy, celebrating mentally that they finally won, so many had died before the battle and in it, but it was finally done. Some others were still shocked, confused and even a little sad, why did Error smile? Why was he happy? Just… Why? And others, mostly the ones that weren’t in the fight and didn’t even know about the multiverse, they were… Fearful, they had a feeling of something bad happening, but suddenly that feeling became fear, like a shockwave hit them hard, like they had lost something, something important, but what? They didn’t know and that scared them… Badly, so much that some started screaming and crying in fear, rage and sadness, after all, they lost something, and they were never getting it back.

When everyone returned to their own universe to start celebrating, they were greeted by screams and crying, at least in the peaceful ones, in the violent ones they were greeted with enraged monsters, monsters that felt… No, knew that the judges and their brothers had something to do with the loss of that something, and oh boy they were going to make them say everything and make them pay for whatever they did.  
Of course, everyone tried to flee and go back to Ink where they knew it was safe, but not everyone made it, either because they were dusted or because their brothers were being held captive and they had no option but to tell them everything since their magic reserves were used in the fight with the destroyer.

In another unknown universe there was a castle flooded with negativity, the place was dead silent even though there were people there, or rather monsters, skeleton monsters that were known as the Dark Sans’s, the nightmare, the killer, the cannibal, the 90’s nightmare and the psychopath, even the little “innocent” blue one, part of the Star Sans’s was there, all waiting silently for the monochromatic one to return and tell them if their theory was correct.  
They also felt it, the sudden fear and rage, though unlike the others, they knew why it happened, the balance has been broken and never coming back. Nightmare was specially affected by this, all the sudden wave of negative emotions flooding him, confirming the theory that everyone was denying.  
After some more minutes of silence the door was opened by the monochromatic one, Cross, the one who was practically the child of the group, he was standing there in front of the now open door, looking at the floor and refusing to look at the group, shaking a little bit, Nightmare immediately felt his negative emotions, rage, fear, sadness, shock and some more that he didn’t dare to recognize, his little hope was killed by seeing him like this, already knowing what happened but still refusing to accept it.  
Cross slowly walked to the group and after taking a big breath of air he finally spoke, still looking at the floor a broken voice left him, as silent as a whisper but that to everyone felt like a scream.  
“Ink and Dream were talking when I arrived, something about finally being victorious and how Error… Error is… Error is dead, something about how he threw himself to the void with a… With a smile…” Cross had difficulty saying everything and not letting any of the tears that were forming in his eye sockets fall, everyone could see that, they didn’t blame him though, most of them were like him, either sadness or anger was the predominant feeling, or a mix of the two constantly fighting to be the predominant one.  
**“It isn’t true”** A rough and slightly raspy voice that everyone knew too well spoke, all immediately looking at the owner, Nightmare, who was now standing. Before anyone could say something he spoke again **“Error is needed for the balance, he wouldn’t do something like that, just you see, when we go to his anti-void he will be there, alive”** At this words everyone saw him with pity that Nightmare immediately caught and that immediately angered him, he didn’t need pity and they were silently defying his words **“Just you see! Error will be fine, he isn’t dead, he can’t be!”**

  
And like that a portal to Error’s anti-void was opened, Nightmare quickly grabbed everyone with his tentacles and entered, releasing everyone once the portal was closed and they were inside the anti-void. When he opened the portal and entered the anti-void, he was hoping to see Error, injured but alive, maybe knitting or something like that while waiting for the broken bones to heal themselves or whatever crap they did. Instead he found Error’s strings hanging from what could be considered the ceiling of the infinite white space, some holding handmade dolls of Sans’s that Error either dusted or just saw through a portal and some others holding the souls of the Frisk’s of long lost AU’s, boxes and piles of whatever crap Error could find, but no Error, everything except Error was there.

**‘That asshole…’**  
“Nightmare… he isn’t here, there is no doubt, Error is d- “  
**“No, he isn’t! I already told you, he can’t be! He is needed! He is-!”**  
“He’s dead! Error died and you can’t do anything about it!”  
**“You little-!”**

Blueberry walked away as Dust continued to yell at Nightmare to accept that Error died and the other continued to say how he is needed and therefore can’t be dead, the fight probably would have become physical long ago if it wasn’t for the fact that they could damage Error’s things.  
When he was at a distance where the others weren’t too loud he sat down, a lot of feelings inside him that made him want to do a lot of things, he wanted to scream in anger, cry in sadness, laugh and smile away the pain for the sake of the others, how could the others do such thing? Why couldn’t they see that Error was needed? That he was a savior, their savior  
Blue sighed and looked at the ceiling, tears already falling and staining the white floor when he suddenly noticed something strange, Error’s strings were still in the ceiling… But Error once told him about how magic was all about intent and how if he ever died the strings would fade because the magic provider (Error in this case) wouldn’t be there anymore to make them exist. But the strings were still there, so that meant that-  
‘ERROR ISN’T… ERROR IS ALIVE! HE IS ALI-!” His thoughts were interrupted when he heard more clearly the yelling ‘I SHOULD GO TELL THEM BEFORE THEY START FIGHTING AND DESTROYING ERROR’S THINGS, THEY WILL BE SO RELIEVED!’ And like that he stood up and ran as fast as he could to Dust and Nightmare.  
“GUYS STOP FIGHTING! ERROR ISN’T DEAD!” At the sudden new voice everyone turned their skulls to look at Blue, Nightmare grinning at having someone on his side and Dust having more than enough with Nightmare, the rest just saw silently, either pitying Blue for believing in what Nightmare was saying or taking his words as true.

“Blue stop, I have enough with Nightmare, Error is d-“  
“NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, ERROR’S STRINGS ARE STILL HERE”  
“And…?”  
“MAGIC IS ALL ABOUT INTENT! ERROR TOLD ME, BUT IF THE ONE THAT IS MAKING THE MAGIC DIES THEN THE MAGIC TOO, AND ERROR’S STRINGS ARE MADE OUT OF HIS MAGIC! SO THAT MEANS-“  
**“That Error is alive! I told you that he couldn’t be dead!”**  
As everything was confirmed they all smiled relieved, but now they had something as important as Error being dead or alive.  
“Then where is Error? He threw himself into the void and is still alive, and if he became something like Gaster then the shockwave thing wouldn’t have happened… Or at least it wouldn’t have been so strong”  
After Cross talked everyone fell silent (again), he was right, Error should have died if he threw himself to the void, but he didn’t ~~yet~~ , and if he became something like Gaster then the shockwave thing wouldn’t have happened or wouldn’t have been so strong, then where? It isn’t like they could go ask someone else.

“So, what now?”  
**“We go with him”** Everyone turned to see Nightmare surprised, not believing what they just heard  
“… What?...” Horror spoke, Nightmare couldn’t be meaning that… right?  
**“You heard me, we go with him, wherever he went is better than here for him and us, we all know that Dream, Ink and the Star Council will start blaming us for all that is going to happen, and as much as I would like to sit down and watch the multiverse burn, I think I would like more to continue living in a place where we aren’t constantly blamed for everything now that Error, the main scapegoat, is gone”** Nightmare smirked as everyone was thinking, he was right after all, wherever Error went would be far better than here, and besides all the good things for the gang were each other, as long as everyone came it would be fine, right?

**“Since nobody is complaining I will take that as a yes, we are going back to the castle so that you can take whatever important thing you have so you can bring it with you-“** Nightmare interrupted himself when he saw Blueberry raising his hand, asking permission to talk, which he granted **“Yes Blue?”**

“WE SHOULD ALSO BRING THE CHARAS AND THE ONES THAT REPLACE THEM, I THINK ERROR WOULD APPRECIATE BRINGING THEM, BESIDES, IT’S UNFAIR ONLY GOING US WHEN THE CHARAS AND OTHERS ARE ALSO CLOSE WITH HIM, AND I DON’T EXACTLY LIKE THE IDEA OF LETTING THEM DIE WITH THE REST OF THE MULTIVERSE…”  
“I agree” A new voice suddenly appeared, everyone turned to see who it was and saw Chaos, original Reapertale Chara “Greetings, I’m going straight to the point since you all know me, I agree with Blueberry and hope you can bring me, the Charas and others with you all”  
**“Now, why would we do something like that?”** “Because as Blue said, we are also close with Error and I don’t think that he will be exactly happy with the fact that you let the children who he is _close_ with _die_ , it’s a little unfair and I swear we won’t cause trouble, we will help and won’t be nuisance, we just want to be with our duncle Error, please” Everything was silent for a little while before Nightmare groaned **“Alright, but you will be the one to collect them and bring them here, tell them to bring with them all the important things because probably we will never have a chance to return for something, now go, you have 3 hours”** At this Chaos smiled, happy that they won’t be left to die. Chaos quickly went in search of the other Charas to tell them to pack the important things, promising to explain everything in detail later. The gang went back to the castle as soon as Chaos left and Blue was done recollecting the important things of Error, which was easy because of him having them all on a box, though he didn’t look what was inside to respect Error’s privacy.

When they arrived, everyone left to pack since they had 3 hours too. Horror first went to his brother to tell him to pack, he ended with a big backpack that had a lot of pockets in it, mostly it had food that his brother wanted to bring, recipes and cooking knifes that he refused to let his brother have due to the possibility of him hurting himself, with so little space left he barely managed to put some of his favorite clothes, his axe, books that he read to his brother in bedtime and a telescope that he planned to leave but ended packing because his brother asked him to bring it. Horror Papyrus, Sweets if you go by his nickname, ended up packing his favorite cookware set and other additional utensils, it took only half the space of his backpack, which was pretty big, the rest of the space was filled with his favorite blankets, his favorite clothes, a battle armor in perfect state (that probably was stolen from other papyrus), some photos and some books that he knew his brother liked, the original plan was to bring the books that his brother read to him in bedtime, but since Horror took care of that then Sweets decided to take care of the ones his brother liked.

  
Cross had a normal sized backpack with him, a black and white one, it was his favorite. He ended up packing some of his favorite clothes, some boardgames that he really liked, his drawings with some colors, all the cameras that they had in the castle and chocolate, there were some things that Cross Chara wanted to bring mixed with his, such as more chocolate and other drawings.

  
Fresh packed everything in a slightly big and very colorful backpack, inside there were some of his favorite clothes (looks like everyone decided to pack those), all the photos he and Cross took across the years (that were hella lot, even the framed and big ones were packed), there was also his skateboard, replacements of his glasses and the consoles that didn’t need to be connected to the electricity to work, the last thing that he could pack were some other boardgames that Cross couldn’t pack, though he carried those in his INV due to the lack of space.

  
Killer packed his favorite clothes like everyone else did, all the boardgames that neither Cross or Fresh could pack, his knife collection, some wooden figures that he made in his spare time and really liked, the books that he always said that he would read but never did (if they probably were never coming back and he didn’t bring the books with him he probably would never have the opportunity to read them ever again), and that was pretty much it, maybe a candy or two that he could miraculously fit in the almost exploding backpack.

  
Dust packed his favorite clothes, the clothes that his brother liked, books that he liked, wooden figures that he made with Killer, his own knife set, movies that everyone liked and some pretty things that his brother wanted to take, mostly random jewelry and gemstones that somehow ended up in the castle, he didn’t care about them but his brother wanted to take them and they were certainly pretty.

  
Nightmare ended up with 5 full bags, 2 of the messenger type and the other 3 were backpacks like the ones of the rest of the gang, filled with whatever Nightmare found useful, like some of his clothes (he didn’t have favorites since they were all the same), he wouldn’t tell anybody but hidden between his normal clothes there was his crown and a replica of his old guardian clothes that Error made for him long ago, it was a joke gift that intended to mock on him and anger him (and oh boy it angered him, a lot, but that’s a story for another day), he tossed it to a corner of his closet along with the crown but luckily nothing was damaged, Nightmare didn’t even remember those clothes existed until he saw the crown while he was searching in his closet for the clothes that were less damaged, he doesn’t really know why he packed them but decided to just leave them there with the rest of the clothes. Some poisons were in the bags too, for shits and giggles and stuff like that, books that he liked, books that the others liked, the rest of the gemstones and jewelry that he saw Dust packing and whatever other thing that the others were packing since it seemed that they already took the basics like food and entertainment. Most of the bags ended up filled with books, a mix of books with stories and books with information in general, either useless (at his eyes since everyone knew those things) or useful (books with information that you would struggle to get).

  
Blueberry couldn’t really pack anything of his own because if he went to his house to get things that he liked he would never leave his house again because of his brother, he could easily tell that his brother was looking frantically for him (and Nightmare confirmed that via sensing his emotions), so instead he helped everyone with their own things and packed in a small backpack the healing food that he couldn’t fit in his INV, after all ‘ERROR IS INJURED AND A LITTLE EXTRA HELP IN HEALING HIM IS ALWAYS GOOD, BESIDES, IT WOULD BE SUCH A PITY TO LEAVE ALL THIS HELPFUL FOOD HERE ABANDONED’, the box with Error's important things was in his INV with the healing food, don’t tell anyone but he also packed the dolls that were all around the castle, dolls made by Error that Blue thought couldn’t be abandoned, he really didn’t know how they all could forget the mini them (there even was one of him and Error, that he obviously packed). Also don’t tell Nightmare but Blue just _might_ have sneaked inside his office and packed a doll of a white skeleton with purple and golden clothes that he didn’t know and just _might_ have made a mess in the office while trying to get the doll since it was on a pretty tall shelf hidden behind some books.

Some time passed and there were 3 minutes left before the 3 hours that Nightmare provided Chaos ended, everyone was in the anti-void waiting, making sure nothing would fall when the time came because they would probably have to dive in the void to find Error and if something fell they would probably never get it back. Everyone had the backpacks in their hands so that they wouldn’t go away from them and they could always have them in sight, well, everyone except Nightmare who only had 1 of the messenger bags in across his shoulder, all the other 4 were in his tentacles, totally wrapped by them to ensure protection.  
Just when the second minute passed and there was only 1 left did Chaos arrived with all the other Charas (and the ones that took their place) of original universes that Error spent time with. They could identify some, Chara from Undertale (which they were surprised to see, not expecting the original one to be involved), Charity from Underfell, Misception (apparently from “Misconception”) from Underswap, Stardust from Outertale, Choreo (short for “Choreography” if they remember correctly) from Dancetale, Lavender from Swapfell and Gold from Fellswap, Mettacrit from Storyshift, Cheera (probably an unfortunate misspell of the original name that became their nickname, poor child) from Littletale, Reverie from the other Dreamtale, Fluff from Overtale, Bullet from Mafiatale, Covery (Recovery but with two letters cut off) from QuantumTale, Chemis (try) from Sciencetale, Treasure from Oceantale, Heart from Punktale, the one from the Caretaker of the Ruins (they didn’t know their nickname), one that seemed to be teenage but couldn’t identify the AU (probably didn’t even have one), Checkmate from Chesstale, Rogue from Angeltale and Feather from Birdtale, Trainer from Poketale, Haze from Understeam, Choco (short of chocolate, you didn’t have to be a genius to know that) from Sugartale and Candyapple (because apparently it was a good idea to make a name of one word out of a candy of two words) from Candytale, though it was rare that there were so few ones they didn’t say a word, the AU’s of other Charas probably collapsed or something , another thing to consider was the 3 hours limit that Nightmare gave, probably it was barely enough time for Chaos to recollect all these Charas and still have time to pack their own important belongings.

**“Is everyone ready? Remember, we might not be ever able to come back for whatever crap you left”** Everyone nodded at Nightmare’s question, some even double-checked their backpacks to be sure that everything was in place, after all he was right, they probably would never come back and that scared some, leaving the place where you spent your whole life was scaring, but when they thought about everything calmly they knew the right decision was leaving their “homes” for their duncle Error, after all they didn’t even had much in their “homes”, they were pretty much the scapegoat and even in the universes where they weren’t everything was just awful, always going downhill ever since the multiverse was revealed, but if they went with duncle Error everything would be fine, he would protect them, he would continue teaching them, he would be there for them, he would be home and neither them, duncle Error or Nightmare’s gang would be scapegoats anymore, it had to be the right decision, it just had.

Nightmare sighed at everyone’s approval, damn, he was already missing the castle and he had just been out for ten minutes… Ten minutes that will soon become forever, **‘Ugh... Stop having those thoughts, soon we will be with Error, Error is worth it, I know he is'** He sighed once again and took a final look to the castle with the rest of the gang, closing the portal that showed the castle and had remained open all the time they were waiting, at least it showed the most beautiful place it had (that was also their favorite), if it was going to be the last time they saw it then he would make it memorable.  
Immediately after closing that portal he started opening a new one, the one that would mark the end of this story and let another one begin, a portal to the void. Everyone backed up so that they wouldn’t fall before time to the void, the Charas that were older than usual holding the most young or energetic ones that wanted to go ahead and throw themselves first to go find Error.

**“Every Chara that is older, stronger or more mature than usual grab as many younger, childish or weaker Charas as you can and don’t let them go, we can’t afford to let anyone get lost in the void, Sweets, grab and hold Horror and Dust as hard as you can without hurting them, Fresh and Killer, grab and hold these”**  
Everyone did as told, soon the caretaker was holding Candyapple, Choco, Cheera and Fluff. The teenage one holding Feather and Rogue and having quite the bad time dealing with their wings. Bullet holding Treasure, Stardust, Charity and Chara. Heart holding Trainer, Checkmate, Mettacrit and Gold. Chaos was holding Haze and Reverie. Choreo was holding Misception, Chemis and Covery. Spirit was the lucky one to only having to hold one, which was Lavender.  
Sweets also did as told and grabbed and hold as hard and gentle as he could Horror and Dust, Fresh and Killer grabbed each two backpacks that Nightmare’s tentacles were previously holding, leaving Nightmare with his four tentacles free, pulling out two more than in total made six. When everyone was ready Nightmare grabbed them so that they wouldn’t go away while they were in the Void, the caretaker and Spirit were grabbed by one tentacle, and once Nightmare secured a strong but not hurtful grip around them and the little ones he continued with others, ended up grabbing in another tentacle Heart and Choreo, in the third one he was holding Bullet and Chaos, in the fourth one there was the teenage one and Blueberry. In the fifth tentacle he was holding Sweets and Cross, and in the sixth one he was holding Fresh and Killer.

**“Well kids, it’s time to go… Wanna do the honors?”** Some didn’t understand until others replied happily to the nightmare “Yes! Come on guys! One…!” After this everyone understood what Nightmare was talking about and everyone joined, even Nightmare’s gang “Two…! And…! Three!” After that everyone yelled different things, like “Duncle Error here we come!”, “New and better life here we come!” or “Error here we come!”.

After that Nightmare jumped into the void, the portal closing once he and the others were totally inside, there was no coming back now…  
But they didn’t need to come back, especially when they almost immediately saw Error surrounded by the infinite darkness. Nightmare dived quickly to where Error was, making sure of not letting any of the humans or monsters in his tentacles slip away and lose forever in the darkness of the void. Just when he was about to touch him, being a few centimeters away from Error did he and the ones he was holding blacked out, **‘No! I was about to reach him! I can’t fail when I’m so close to succeeding!’**  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden feel of warmth, security and love, a protective and soft voice speaking to him while he was in that person’s embrace, and even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, it felt good.  
_‘Do not fear little one, you haven’t failed, I’m so happy that my child has so many friends that would go this far for him. You all will be going to a better place where **Fate** doesn’t have control and where you all will be able to make your own **Destiny**. I must go, but I assure you that you all will be safe, I promise’_  
Slowly the feeling fade away, he mentally protested but gave up to unconsciousness.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

The battle was brutal, they were using all their magic yet they couldn’t kill him, after a few moments he noticed that he was being surrounded by Gaster Blasters that were accumulating magic that was intended to kill him, but not even an attack that powerful would kill him, Error knew that too well, not even he could kill himself, not even when his neck snapped or all his bones were broken, not when all his limbs were thorn apart, hell, not even when all his bones were crushed to nothing but practically dust, he always recovered (though the time when they reduced his bones to dust it took him quite the time to recover, almost enough for Inky to completely tip the balance with no way of repairing it).

He didn’t move when the attacks were almost ready, everyone thought it was because of him being too injured or tired, and well, they weren’t wrong but also they weren’t right, sure, he was tired, but not because the fight or because he didn’t have any stamina left like they all thought, he was tired, yes, but tired of all the abuse, of his forced job, of everything and everyone, tired of being alive and having to take daily beatings just for doing his job and protecting them all, tired of playing this dumb game of the hero and the villain.  
But not anymore, he will force that game to stop, because honestly, he didn’t care anymore, he just lost the will to fight, if Inky wanted so badly for the multiverse to destroy itself then fine, Error would let him do just that, and make sure that they all pay the price of the creator’s stupidity and denial.  
When the GBs finally released the magic there was silence, everyone hoping that they finally managed to kill the destroyer, but of course that wouldn’t happen, if crushing his bones to dust didn’t work then this wouldn’t either, but it was the only idea they had left. Error just elevated himself with his strings once the attack was done, his bones being severely damaged to the point where he should have dusted already, but of course Fate wouldn’t let him die.   
Error smirked at everyone’s surprise, fear and anger, but before anyone could say anything, he opened a portal below him that led to the void and, without saying a word, he made his strings disappear and let himself be scattered across time and space to finally die, the portal closed once he entered and everyone went silent, not believing what they just saw. Error smiled during the fall but he didn’t notice, almost as if it had been an unconscious action.

To be scattered across time and space, to die, that was Error’s only purpose, but apparently not even throwing himself to the void worked, sure, he felt for a brief moment how his body was being torn apart, but soon enough all the parts that were scattered returned and he didn’t die. Of course, how could he be so foolish to think something like that would ever work, Fate would never let him die, and when Fate finds a way to take him out of the void he will be punished, there was no escape, there will never be.  
Those thoughts were cut off by a sudden feel of warmth, like someone was embracing him with warmth, safeness and love, with how mentally exhausted he was he quickly started to fall asleep, but before he did he could hear someone speaking to him in a way that made him feel even more safe.  
“My child, my poor child, do not worry, I will send you to a better place soon, but before doing so I need you to wait a little longer, your friends will be here soon to go with you, but until they arrive I will keep you company and keep you safe, rest for now my child”.

After some time (Error didn’t really know how long, it could have been years or just some seconds) he woke up a little bit, not totally but just enough to hear that voice again, saying something along the lines of _“My child, it is time, your friends have arrived and I’m so happy to see that all of them are willing to go this far for you, I need to go but I can finally send you all to a better place, one where nothing is like you know and where **Fate** can’t reach any of you, take care my child and make your own **destiny”**_ , the feeling of warmth slowly fade away, but before Error could protest against it he fell completely asleep again.

He started to open his eyes when he felt uncomfortable, like if he was in the middle of a pile of people. The sun that was in his face was the main reason he suddenly woke up, was he in the surface? How? Why? Did he dream all that? Before he could ask any more questions, he looked around him, noticing the gang and some Charas either below or above him, everyone had a backpack with them… **‘wHaT?’**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you like the story, I really like the FGoD concept and I always imagined a story where the gang and the Charas followed Error when he throws himself to the void, and well, better do it yourself, no?  
> Any suggestions, questions and corrections are totally welcomed, especially since english is not my first lenguage so I know this has some mistakes here and there, probably more than I would like to admit.
> 
> I can't give you exactly the days I will be posting in, but it will be weekly, so yeah, new chapter soon!  
> Anyways I must go, but again, I hope you liked the chapter, see you soon!


	2. Guess this is our new home... Wait, I can't use my old name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because giving up your name to be able to live in a better multiverse seems fair enough.

He was beyond confused, why was he in the surface? Why was the gang there? Why were the Charas there? Why everyone had a backpack? What AU was he in? His mind stopped when that last question arrived, he didn’t recognize the AU so far and it felt… different, welcoming, friendly, but the AU’s never had that type of feeling unless it was a young AU, and Inky _always_ made sure to provide a good beating to whoever messed with them, Error learned that a long time ago when he had no option but to destroy the youngest AU’s (which were the easiest) so Inky couldn’t tip completely the balance, he never dared to even look at those after what happened in that battle, having someone to constantly break every single one of your bones while you’re conscious and then paint them all to one piece just so he can repeat the cycle until he gets bored isn’t exactly an experience Error wants to repeat, _ever_.

They were in danger, that was the only thing Error was sure of, only young AU’s felt so welcoming to them, Inky would be _mad_ , but Error wouldn’t let the gang or the Charas receive such beating, they didn’t deserve it, they wouldn’t endure it, he had to take them to a safe place, _fast_. Error tried to open a portal to Nightmare’s castle, but the portal only showed infinite darkness, Error was confused at this but decided to think about it when everyone else was safe. He tried to open a portal to Reapertale, but only darkness could be seen, then he tried his Anti-Void, then Chesstale, Underfell, Underswap, Dancetale, Swapfell, Mafiatale and others, but every single one of them showed him nothing but darkness. By this point Error was hysterical, what was happening? Why didn’t his portals work? What if he couldn’t take everyone to a place where they would be safe from Inky? Oh god, no no no no, he needed to take them to a safe place, he wouldn’t let them suffer more than they already did, he is too weak to protect them and they don’t wake up yet, what would he do? What-

Error’s thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly tackled, he was about to fight until a familiar voice was heard and he realized who was hugging him, wait, hugging? “Duncle Error! It’s really you! I’m so relieved we made it to you”, looks like all the fuzz woke everyone else up because soon enough he was being hugged by everyone who could (aka Cross, Blueberry and some of the Charas), everyone else was trying to get out of the pile of people so they could join the hug, Error in his confusion could hear what some of them were saying, most of them were orders like “Whoever is in top of me get off!” “Release my arm this instant!” “Your foot is on my face!” “Wait for me! I want to hug Duncle Error too!” After some time it looked like everyone finally agreed on a plan since the pile was becoming more and more little, he was in the middle of the pile so he had to wait for a while before he could get up, and when he finally did he was immediately forced into a group hug, which everyone joined as soon as they got up. Error at this point was very confused and panicked, why were they hugging him? No, it didn’t matter at that moment, the main thing was to get all to a safe place, but how would he if his portals didn’t work?

Error continued thinking until Fluff pulled gently from his worn sweater and he looked at them, not noticing Fluff’s and the others worried face **“yEs fLUfF?”** “Are you ok Duncle Error?” No, he wasn’t ok, he never was, but he couldn’t tell Fluff that **“yEs, i’M oK, It’S jUsT tHaT… i… yOu aLL nEeD tO geT OuT oF HeRE, _fAsT_ ”** “Why?” **“bEcAuSe iT fEeLs tOo WeLCoMiNg, tOo fRiEnDLy, bUt oNlY yOuNG Au’S aRe sO wElcOMiNg tO uS”** At that everyone understood (some more than others), if the protector was angry when someone messed with normal AU’s, they could only imagine how he would be if someone messed with the youngest ones (fortunately for Error the gang never tried to mess with those, so they could only imagine what Inky would do). **“NiGhTmaRe, cAn yOU dO a pOrTaL tO sOmeWhErE sAfE? mY pOrTAls dOn’T wOrK fOr sOmE rEaSoN”** Error asked with no option left, Nightmare would’ve refused if it wasn’t for the fact that the gang could get hurt by Inky, so he just tried to open a portal, key word, _tried_ , because just like Error all of his portals directed to a place of infinite darkness, like if all the AU’s stopped existing… Perhaps they were trapped in the void long enough for the multiverse to destroy a hell lot of AU’s?

When Error saw how Nightmare went silent after some attempts to open a portal he also went silent, not even Nightmare (who had more magic reserves than Error and wasn’t injured) could open a portal to a safe place, what was happening? Then he remembered a little of what the mysterious voice told him, _“…send you all to a better place, one where nothing is like you know…”_. Were they in that place? Was it really a better place? One where noting is like any of them knew, what did that mean?

Before Error could ask himself more questions that he wouldn’t get the answer to he decided to see the world’s code, maybe it was an old AU? Perhaps one that survived the protector’s abandonment, or maybe one that- Ok, Error was not expecting to see this, _at all_. He read and reread the code, not believing a word of what it said, everyone looked expectantly at him, waiting for Error to say something, until a certain someone got impatient and talked. **“What is it? Inky put us in an AU we can’t exit or something? Don’t be dramatic and spit it out”** Nightmare was frowning, he normally was pretty patient but now, with this kind of situation where the gang could be affected, he found himself unable to be as patient as normal. Error gave a final glance to the code before looking at Nightmare and finally speak **“thE cOdE saYs ThAt wE aRe In a DiFfeReNt mUltIvErsE aNd tHiS wOrLd iT’s thE oNlY oNe tHaT cOnfOrMS iT”** Everyone looked at Error in disbelief, they didn’t completely deny the possibility, but they seriously believed more in the possibility of Inky trapping them in an unknown AU or them being in hell (one way different than imagined) than them being thrown to another multiverse that only had one world. Everyone’s thoughts were interrupted when Nightmare spoke **“A better place where FATE doesn’t have control”** Error looked how everyone was beginning to mumble similar things to what he heard, about a new and better world, about how they would be free from fate, at least now he knew that he didn’t hallucinate everything, but could it be true? Could this multiverse really be safe and better for them?

Nightmare continued to repeat the words in his head, he expected everything to happen but this, he expected to die, to be trapped in the void forever, even to be returned to the multiverse with his original form, but not to be thrown into another multiverse that only had one universe, though he should have expected it or something, the AUs were a thing so sure, why not, let alternative multiverses exist and let people travel to them through the void, what could go wrong? Nightmare sighed and returned to more important thoughts, such as what the hell they were going to do next, he wasn’t willing to risk everyone’s lives again, there was no guarantee that everyone would survive if they jumped to the void again, perhaps, if what the voice said is true and fate doesn’t have control here, if now Error is free and can make his own destiny, then maybe it was worth a shot, the gang was whole and safe, Error would be far better now that Inky couldn’t hurt him more, and unfortunately they had a hell lot of Charas with them but that was the least of his concerns. It was decided and Error knew it when he saw how Nightmare sighed once more and gestured him with the head to continue, he did as told and went back to reading the code and telling everyone about it.

**“iT hAs iNbUilT bAlaNCe, mAgIc oNlY eXisTs iN fAirY taLeS, mOnsTeRS wErE nEveR tRapPed uNdeRgrOUnd aNd-”** Error stopped when Nightmare interrupted him and asked **“Can you enter our codes here without the multiverse rejecting them?”** Everyone except Error was surprised by the question, Nightmare was literally asking if they could safely integrate to the multiverse (or should they call it universe? They didn’t really care right now), if they could live inside a world where nothing is like they knew, leaving their homes was terrifying enough for the Charas, but also making their new one on a place they didn’t know anything of and where nothing s like they knew? No thanks, unfortunately before they could express their doubts Error answered. **“thAt’S wHaT inBuILt bAlaNcE meAnS, iT wIlL aCcePt aNy cHaNge and BaLAncE iT bY iTseLf”** Error stopped talking, waiting for Nightmare’s final order (which came pretty fast).

 **“Introduce us all to the code”** Error nodded and before doing as ordered he talked once again **“wE nEed NeW nAmES, tHerE aRe aLrEadY oThEr “uS” hErE”** Everyone nodded and started thinking (don’t tell anyone but Error was worried at how silent everyone was), luckily for the Charas (except the original one) they already had nicknames so they didn’t have to think much about it and instead went straight to Error so he could introduce them as soon as possible (they were kinda scared at the possibility of their world collapsing and them dissappearing with their world, weren’t sure if it could happen now that they were in another multiverse but better safe than sorry).

Error took advantage of everyone’s thinking and introduced himself first, typing for his name the word “Misprint” and for his last name (he really didn’t know what it was but it was required so he put the first word that came to his mind) the word “Fault”, **‘gUeSS mIspRiNT fAuLt iS mY nEw NaMe’** Error, no, _Misprint_ was… satisfied with his new name, it was less direct than “Error” and he got to choose it instead of other people choosing it for him and only naming him that because of his appearance. He smiled (barely noticeable) and quickly looked down when he felt a tug in his worn (and almost inexistent) sweater, finding out that Chaos was the one to tug it **“yEs cHaOS?”** “We are ready Duncle Error” **“aLriGhT, sO wHat’S tHe nEw nAMe?”** “Chaos” Misprint nodded and was about to introduce the name when he remembered the last name part. **“i nEeD a lAsT nAmE tOo”** “Oh… Uh, what is yours?” **“fAuLt”** “Then I want that to be my last name too!” Misprint was a bit shocked at this and tried to argue with Chaos and insist on how it wasn’t nice and didn’t want them to have such a negative thing in their name, but Chaos insisted and in the end won the battle, being successful in having the same last name as Duncle Error (Error still didn’t tell them their new name). Misprint was about to call another Chara so he could introduce them until the caretaker spoke and notified Misprint about something rather important “So you’re going to say Chaos is your child?” **“wHaT?”** Misprint asked confused, not understanding where Caretee (the caretaker’s nickname) drew that conclusion from, but Caretee was fast to explain “I don’t think a lot more of people – if not any – has “Fault” as their last name, so probably they’re going to think you’re Chaos’s father, and they’re a child (or at least looked like one, Caretee never really knew their age, but you know what? Screw it, let them be a child and don’t question it) so people is going to ask about their parents” Misprint went silent, considering his options before speaking again **“cAn’T i PuT i’M tHeIr dUnCLe?”** “Not unless you want people to think Chaos is the result of incest” Misprint went silent and looked at Chaos, asking the silent question of if Chaos wants to be considered as Misprint’s child, Chaos just nodded with a smile, after the confirmation Misprint got to work, adding in Chaos’s code “Adopted daughter to Misprint Fault” (Misprint didn’t like putting them a gender but he sensed that them being genderless was going to be a problem, so he just went by what others normally thought Chaos’s gender was) and in his own code adding “Adoptive father of Chaos Fault”.

Surprisingly (at least for Misprint, the others saw it coming) all the other Charas wanted to have the same last name as Chaos and Misprint, even Caretee (though since they were an adult and couldn’t pass them as Misprint’s adopted child Misprint decided to put that Caretee was a close family friend who happened to have the same last name). Soon enough everything was done and now Misprint was a parent to 26 kids, he was going to do a terrible job, he was sure of it, but he also was going to give the best of him and try to be at least a decent father. The Charas seemed happy at the fact of all of them being a family (an official one at least, because they already were a family before all of this).

It took a while but finally the Dark Sanses approached him, ready to be introduced to the multiverse too. Luckily for Misprint they didn’t try to convince him so they could have the same last name as him and the Charas. They weren’t very creative with their names and ended up with names that told part of their story or traits, but whatever, Misprint just chose a lighter and less direct version of “Error” so he didn’t have the right to judge. Nightmare was the first one to be introduced and Misprint was quite surprised with the new name, he expected something related to the moon (because of Nightmare having moon related things in his old guardian clothes), related to the nightmares, the night and even hell, but no, Nightmare decided that “Amoral” was going to be his new name, at least the last name was something that Misprint more or less expected, this being “Curse”, so yeah, Nightmare’s new name was “Amoral Curse”, but like Misprint thought **‘iT’s nOt lIkE mIsPriNt fAuLt iS a bEtTer nAmE’** so he didn’t have the right to judge. Killer ended up with the name “Peril”, taking the same last name as Amoral (of course with Amoral’s approbation), “Peril Curse” … Still not the best, but definitely better than Misprint’s name. Almost the rest of the gang took the same last name as Peril and Amoral, Dust becoming “Extinction Curse”, Cross now being “Monochrome Curse”, and the last one to take the last name “Curse” was Fresh, his new name ended up being “Radical Curse” (don’t tell anyone but Misprint liked the names, it sounded… How did Fre- sorry, how did Radical call it? Oh yeah, cool, the names sounded cool).

Blueberry didn’t have any problem having “Curse” as a last name, but Amoral wasn’t very fond of the idea and denied Blueberry’s request to have the same last name (he liked Blue, but they weren’t close enough for Amoral to accept having the same last name as Blue). Due to the rejection Blue had to think about another last name but came pretty fast with one, one that made reference to his past as a Star Sans and protector (though he really was more of a pet that cheered everyone up, but he didn’t want to think about it), so his name ended up being “Cheery Guard”, his name was actually the most positive one along with Sweets’s name, and he liked it, he felt like it represented well enough his optimism and his capacity to protect other people. Horror didn’t want his brother to have “Curse” in his name, so he took Cheery’s last name for his brother (and Cheery didn’t have a problem with it, he actually was very happy to share the last name with other people). So his brother’s new name was “Sweets Guard”, and Sweets wanted Horror and him to have the same last name, so Horror’s new name ended up being “Famine Guard” (he didn’t exactly like having “Famine” as his name, but it was the only word that came to his mind for his name, so yeah, guess “Famine” is his new name).

After a while it was done, everyone was introduced to the code and weren’t rejected by it, now they were a part of the multiverse, this was officially their new home… “So, what now?” “A new house Chrome! – hope it’s ok to shorten your name – We can’t sleep on the streets, especially not with children” Cheery answered to Monochrome’s question, and with a quick glance to everyone he added “And new clothes for you guys, you have dust on your clothes and Error- ” **“mIsPriNt”** Misprint corrected Cheery, remembering that he didn’t say his new name. “Sorry, and Misprint’s almost inexistent clothes are soaked in dust and blood, you all look like you just came back from a killing spree and Misprint got to deal with the violent ones! You can’t present yourselves like that!” Nobody argued with him, he was right after all, they just got a new chance, they couldn’t ruin it by making everyone think they were murderers (yes they were, but nobody else needed to know). After some ideas they decided to just shake off the dust and that Misprint would repair the clothes (they wanted to steal clothes but Cheery wouldn’t let them and they didn’t have a place to change privately, so idea discarded).

By the time they left the alley it was already late afternoon, there wasn’t a lot of people and they did their best to avoid everyone as much as possible, but the ones that couldn’t be avoided looked at them amused and Peril is almost sure someone took them a photo that is probably going to spread in the Internet (a version of the Undernet that humans use if he remembers correctly), though it isn’t like any of them didn’t expect it, after all they were 9 skeletons and an adult human, holding at least 3 kids each and making a total of 26 kids, pretty sure that wasn’t an everyday thing. They walked for a bit before Famine got impatient and asked Misprint to search a suitable house through a portal, Misprint did as asked and quickly found a big house (not before all going into an alley so they wouldn’t be seen), the house was occupied but that was the least of their concerns. Misprint opened another portal inside the house and everyone entered, it looked like the portal led to the basement, one that wasn’t being used at all, it was big and dusty but nothing was inside it- oh, forget that, there were a few boxes very far away, hidden in the dark. Part one of the plan (aka get inside the chosen house) done, now the next part required them to kill the owners so Misprint can change the code and pass the ownership to Amoral, neither Cheery or Sweets liked that part of the plan but they knew it was required if they wanted to sleep in a proper house and not in the streets.

Peril and Extinction were the ones that went upstairs to kill whoever owned the house, it took them a while to find the right room, when they entered they saw a couple sleeping in a king sized bed, hugging each other while the rainbow striped bedding covered both, the skeletons could sense that the woman had a growing soul inside her, indicating that she was pregnant. It would be such a beautiful story, a young couple that recently moved to the house (only the main bedroom was decorated and furnished, so they guessed they recently moved or didn’t have the resources to furnish more than the bedroom, probably both), that was going to have their first child and that probably planned to have a lot more (all the other rooms had to be for something, probably kids), unfortunately for the couple some skeletons decided that their house was perfect for them and that they wanted to live there. The killing was kinda slow and definitely not painless since they decided that strangulation was a good killing method, securing both with blue bones in the arms and legs so the couple couldn’t fight back, Peril really wanted to just use his knife and make everything easier, but Extinction insisted on how leaving blood in the bed would be a problem, so they just went for the only method they could think of that didn’t leave blood or caused mass destruction. Once it was done and both humans were dead Peril went for Amoral to inform that everything was done, Misprint got once again to work and started changing the code so Amoral could be recognized by the code as the owner of the house, Amoral just went upstairs and to the main bedroom, opening a portal to the void and tossing the dead couple there, surely dead people couldn’t travel through multiverses. Once he was done getting rid of the evidence he exited the main bedroom and started exploring the house along with Peril, and he honestly didn’t know how to feel about how empty the house was, the only room that was moderately decorated and furnished was the main bedroom, and the only decoration/furniture that it had was the bedding, a rainbow carpet and a white with gold chest of drawers (terrible choice of color if you ask Amoral, the thing disappeared in the whiteness of the walls, you only could tell it existed because of the golden knobs).

On one part he was… disgusted at the now dead couple, he could tell the couple wasn’t well financially, the chest of drawers was damaged and was very little (even one of the golden knobs was missing), the carpet was dirty and the bedding was a little worn, absolutely all the walls were white, Amoral couldn’t understand why the couple would live in such a big house that they probably could barely afford, he was disgusted because of that (and because he now had to get a fridge, a couch and a hundred things more so the gang could be comfortable). On the other part he was delighted, they all could decorate and furnish everything as they please without previous decorations or furniture that could complicate everything, though he was a little concerned for Misprint, the rainbow themed things could remind him of Inky and all the white walls could remind him of the anti-void, luckily he won’t think he’s there with the gang and Charas by his side.

It was night when Amoral and Peril got to the living room after a deep and long exploration of the house, only to find a Misprint making with his strings a hella big blanket, Chrome (he decided to also abbreviate Monochrome’s name) and Radical were sitting near the door, in front of them were several photographs of the whole house and of the Charas and the gang. Famine was sitting near Radical and Chrome, watching Sweets and Cheery, who were organizing the backpacks and pulling out the blankets that some packed. Extinction was looking at the Charas, who were playing around or accommodating in another hella big blanket that Misprint probably did earlier, and when Amoral meant hella big it’s because it was hella big, almost covering all the floor of the big living room. Almost immediately Peril went to Extinction and they started talking, Amoral just went to Misprint, who looked at him when Amoral sat down beside him but never stopped making the blanket. **“Is it almost done?” “yEaH, i tHinK iT wIlL bE eNoUgh tO CovER eVerYoNe”** They went silent for a moment before Amoral spoke again **“Don’t do that ever again, I don’t know what we would’ve done if you died”** Misprint wanted to question him but Amoral sat up and walked to the center of the first blanket, lying down and staring at the ceiling, soon the gang joined Amoral and were waiting for Misprint to finish the blanket so they could sleep comfortably. It wasn’t long before Misprint was done with the second blanket and told the Charas to lay down too, fortunately they listened and didn’t argue with him.

It was already midnight and Misprint was sitting in the hallway, looking more at the codes and making a plan while everyone else was sleeping, the Charas insisted on him sleeping too but this time he won the battle, mainly because they all went to sleep, too tired to argue more, and while Misprint felt a little bad he knew it was worth it when he found some interesting things. First of all he confirmed the “inexistent magic” fact, looks like there was a war, but it ended with a peace agreement instead of forcing the monsters to the underground and they lived happily ever after in the surface, but not being forced in a mountain caused magic to never evolve and eventually disappear (looks like everything has pros and cons, if they were forced in the mountain monsters would’ve have magic but they wouldn’t see the surface in a long, long time. And if they never were forced in the mountain they wouldn’t have magic, but they would be in the surface, not worth it if you ask Misprint), at least this brought advantage to them, they were the only beings with magic in the universe (or at least the only ones capable of using it), they became the most dangerous beings the moment they appeared there, and they could- no, _would_ use it to their benefit. Second that the other him was a P.E teacher, other Nightmare was a history teacher, Cross a gymnastics one, Fresh, Swap, Dust, Horror, Killer and even Cross Chara (looks like Chara didn’t exist) were students, Misprint had no idea what all that meant, what the hell was a P.E teacher? It didn’t matter either way, not gonna meet them if possible.

When he finished looking at the codes and recollecting the most important information he went to making a plan, they already had a house but he still needed a proper place for the Charas and the gang to sleep on, he wouldn’t let them sleep in the floor with a giant ass blanket another night if he could help it. Food was going to be another problem, he could tell that Sweets brought food but they needed somewhere to storage it before it spoiled. Then there was the parenthood problem, Misprint was very sure kids needed education, so a school like the ones the Toriels always wanted would be required, and yes, while most of them only looked like kids and were actually adults if you go by age of both them and their AUs (freaking original Chara – now named Locket – was older than him for the creators’s sake!), but none of them (only Caretee) experienced normal childhoods, and now was their chance, and also if things in this multiverse weren’t like they knew then Misprint was 99% sure that kids hundreds of years old and kids that don’t receive education isn’t common and is probably seen as bad, so yeah, sorry Charas but you all are going to school. And last there was the money problem, he couldn’t steal the things they needed through portals unless he wanted the police and scientists in their front door, and while Misprint (and probably the others) had some gold in his pockets that he could exchange for the local currency, it wasn’t going to last forever, so he needed some way of having money without having to steal.

Misprint spent the rest of the night thinking of some way to get money without stealing, but nothing came to his mind, maybe he could ask for Cheery’s help, surely he would know of some way of getting money without stealing, but until Cheery waked up Misprint decided to continue with his thinking, maybe, just _maybe_ something would come to his mind before Cheery wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it as much as the last one, and thanks for letting me know in the last chapter that you liked the idea! I'm very happy to know that.  
> I'm not very sure of the new names I gave to them, but I feel like they could work, and I like them so I hope you like them too. The names are like that because of me wanting to have more unique names. For example at first I wanted to give Nightmare the name "Moonset" or "Moonrise" but I decided to make it "Amoral" to be a little more unique, or with Error, I like the name "Erratum" of the original FGoD Error stories, but I also wanted it to be a bit more unique and original so I named him "Misprint". Hope this type of decisions are ok with all of you guys and that you like them too.
> 
> As you already know, sugestions, questions and corrections are always welcomed, especially the last ones because as you know english is not my first lenguage, so I know this story could have some mistakes here and there that I didn't notice.  
> Welp, this is the part where I go, again I hoped you like the chapter and you like the story so far, see you next week!


	3. Because leaving my multiverse and name behind isn't enough and I must leave my dignity behind too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the Charas are the main problem here.

Before he could notice it was already morning, the sun was already starting to leak out through the curtains (which he had closed earlier in what he thinks was about midnight), but he still had no ideas on how he could make money, sure, a few came through the night but they were always discarded by Misprint, not finding them good or safe enough. For example he thought on how he could offer his services as a mercenary, it would be extremely easy for him with his magic advantage and he probably would become popular or something similar for his efficiency, if that happened he could make his services expensive and no one would reclaim since they would know it was worth it, easy and dirty money, but that was all the good about the mercenary option, in the cons part is that he doesn’t like to kill, _at all_ , and if he became demanded like he probably would then he wouldn’t have time to spend with the Charas and the gang, and then he could put them in danger, so no, mercenary option discarded, the money wasn’t worth it (at least for now, if nothing better came then he would take it and endure it for the others). Then came the clothes shop, it looked like a good idea since no one would be in danger unlike the mercenary option, but then came the realization that he would probably need to face people, and the clothes would be made by himself so he probably wouldn’t have a lot of time to spend with the Charas and the gang, and then that everything could fail and, well, who would want to buy something made by him? Exactly, no one, so idea discarded. The last plan was magic classes, but it was discarded almost immediately for obvious reasons. At the end of the night Misprint couldn’t think of anything that could work for everyone and was seriously starting to consider the mercenary route.

He put all his thoughts aside when he noticed how everyone was starting to wake up and how 3 of the Charas were going to him, it wasn’t long before the Charas got impatient and started running towards him, Misprint got a little startled and started to get up to see if something was wrong but was tackled to the ground half way of getting up. He groaned a little at the sharp pain in his still injured bones but smiled when he saw the smiling faces of Fluff, Checkmate and Locket, all saying together in a cheerful voice a “Good morning dad!”, Misprint was caught off guard when the Charas replaced the usual “Duncle Error” for a “Dad” and went into a quick reboot, he knew he would have to get used to it but he didn’t expect for the Charas to replace the term so fast.

When the reboot ended he found that some other Charas (Bullet, Cheera and Chaos) joined the hug, the new ones greeting him with a “Good morning!” (Misprint was internally grateful to them for not adding the “dad” part), when Misprint recovered from the small reboot he smiled a little and returned the greetings with a **“gOoD mOrNiNG fLowErS, dId YoU aLl sLeEp wElL?”** The Charas (included the ones that weren’t in the hug) nodded, most cringed internally at the nickname but didn’t say anything about it since Misprint seemed happy and because they knew Misprint didn’t mean any harm by calling them that (actually he only started calling them that because of Amoral, long story short, Amoral called them flowers to mock on them and Misprint liked the nickname so he started using it without realizing the original intention of the nickname, but no one ever told him because no one wanted to make him sad for using such nickname).

Misprint hugged back the Charas and when they finally let him go he got up, ignoring his bones protest against the action and began walking towards Cheery, who was signaling him to come, when he reached him a box (that he didn’t notice before) was shoved into his hands, Misprint was a little confused but almost immediately recognized the box and smiled, it was his “special box” (he wasn’t very good with names), the box where he kept the important things. Misprint (still with a small smile) placed the box in the kitchen countertop (a bar type if he remembers the name correctly) and opened it, revealing the insides to a curious Cheery. The contents were simple, he didn’t own much and a very small part of his belongings were super important to him, so the box was quite empty. Cheery could see what Misprint was taking out of the box without problems, three pictures (the only one he could see clearly showed a group photo of Misprint and the Charas), Misprint’s sewing things and a pair of red glasses that seemed as good as new, like they were almost never used before (and probably that was the case). Cheery waited to see if Misprint took anything else out but instead he started putting everything back, the box barely had anything inside it, no wonder why it was so light, but even if the important belongings of Misprint were little, they were also cute, specially the photos part of the belongings.

Cheery wanted to ask Misprint to let him see the rest of the photos but couldn’t since Sweets approached and asked for his help with making breakfast, Cheery agreed and Sweets left to pick what they had to use, Cheery not wanting to make everyone wait and get hungry said to Misprint “I'LL GO PREPARE BREAKFAST, WANT ANYTHING SPECIAL?” **“cAn i hAvE sOmE cHocOLaTe?”** “SURE! I'LL BE FAST, PROMISE” And he went away, leaving a surprised Misprint behind. He couldn’t believe Cheery was really going to get him chocolate, the last time he ate chocolate (or anything at all) was eons ago, when the others didn’t beat him up for trying to calm the hunger pains, though they eventually went away (or mixed up with the rest of the pain, he really didn’t care anymore). It wasn’t long before the Charas approached him and asked him to see the photos while they waited for the breakfast and Misprint gladly accepted, it wasn’t like he had a reason not to and they already knew what the photos showed, so he had no problem with it. And of course, a bored, curious and “slightly” jealous gang decided to join uninvited (not like anyone would tell them to go away), though the Charas and the gang tried to keep their distance (they had a good relationship, or at least one far better than the one they had with the rest of the multiverse, but not one good enough to willingly spent time with each other), unfortunately the space wasn’t big enough for all of them to crowd around one spot and see perfectly, so in the end some Charas that ended in the back climbed onto Amoral’s tentacles (he noticed it, but couldn’t say anything if he wanted to keep the house and his friendship with Misprint in one piece and safe, so instead he kept sending them constant deathly glares), and the smallest ones asked the gang (and forced Extinction) to hold them, the rest were fine where they were and didn’t move an inch.

It took Cheery, Sweets and Famine (who joined the gang for a bit and then went to help with the cooking) a while to have everything ready, sure, before the cooking was done pretty fast, but that was because they were only seven (eight the days Cheery came to visit the castle) monsters to feed, now they were ten monsters and twenty-six humans, thirty-six people in total. Cooking from one day to another (literally) became slow and more challenging, and required a hell lot of resources too, they would be lucky if they still had something the next morning and (much to Cheery’s and Sweets’s dismay) the gang would have to steal. Sure, they were ok with stealing in general, but the problem in this specific case was (at least for Cheery) that they could be discovered, he knew there would be problems if non-magical people and non-magical monsters discovered that they had magic, and this was a new opportunity! One where the gang wouldn’t have to be the bad guys anymore and wouldn’t have to be constantly chased wherever they go, and people discovering that they steal wouldn’t help their newly acquired image. The problem for Sweets was what type of stealing it was, they would have to steal _food_ (he knew the gang would be too lazy to steal money and with that buy the food) and he didn’t like that, he didn’t like to think that someone could go hungry because of them, he knew firsthand how horrible it was, but it was for their survival, so he wasn’t going to say anything, maybe suggest alternatives if he can think of one that would work for everyone.

Sweets’s and Cheery’s concerns went away the moment the breakfast started, everyone sitting down and forming a circle, cheerfully chatting with each other like the family they were (Amoral refusing to acknowledge the Charas as part of the family wasn’t going to change that they were part of it). He got to sit down besides Misprint and gave him a chocolate bar, Cheery could see that the Charas also wanted some and probably Misprint saw it too, because he started to share it with them and the rest of the gang, even with Cheery, the action barely left him with chocolate but he didn’t seem to mind and just ate the almost inexistent chocolate he had left, and oh my god… His eyelights instantly turned fuzzier and larger, it was _adorable_ , Cheery would make sure to give him another bar (but this time when they are alone so Misprint eats it all). Before he could ask Misprint if he liked it (he obviously did but there was no harm in asking) one of the Charas that already finished eating screamed “I’m going to get the biggest room and none of you will be able to beat me, see you slow eaters!”. Those were the perfect words to start a race of finding the perfect room between everyone, some took it calmly and waited until the ones that immediately started running were away, Cheery wasn’t part of the calm ones.

Misprint was very confused on why everyone got so excited about some rooms but decided to not question it, only getting up from his spot when Amoral called for him, asking if he was going to go with them (aka Amoral, Caretee and Extinction) and search for a room, not forgetting the “asshole” part (his nickname it seems). Caretee and Extinction eventually separated from them in their search, Amoral seemed pretty confident, doing each turn like this was the castle that he knew by memory, he probably already knew where was the room he was searching for (or he got lost and was trying to hide it). It didn’t take long before Amoral found the correct room and marked the door by putting some of his goopy negativity in it, after that ordering Misprint to take the room in front of Amoral’s one, he did as told but out of curiosity looked inside… He immediately regretted it, the room had no furniture inside, it seemed to be neither big nor small, somewhere in between, sickening and lifeless pure white decorating the walls and ceiling, if it wasn’t for the light brown floor Misprint would’ve thought he was back at the anti-void. He sensed how he was beginning to glitch more and shut the door close (he really couldn’t understand how everyone got excited about those disturbingly white rooms), slightly startling Amoral who was looking at him (Misprint didn’t know but Amoral was already making a mental note on painting the walls as soon as possible), Misprint didn’t want to talk about what happened so he just gave Amoral a nod, giving his approval to the room and entangling some of his blue strings in the door knob so everyone knew this room belonged to him.

They returned to the living room in a comfortable silence (while you could barely hear some yelling in the background, probably everyone was fighting on who was going to get which room). The living room fortunately only had Peril in it, it seemed like he found his room pretty quick and was just waiting for the others to come, Amoral took this as the perfect opportunity for a quick planning and told Misprint to sit, sitting near him and Peril once Misprint did as told, starting the mini reunion immediately, not wanting to waste a minute more.

**“Alright, we need to make this fast as I don’t want some children to disturb the planning” “yOu kNoW tHeY aReN’t aCtUalLy cHilDrEn aNd lOcKeT iS oLdEr tHaN yOu, rIgHt?” “Shut up, as long as they look like children I will consider them children”** “But-” Peril immediately shut up when Amoral threatened him with two of his (before less threatening) sharp tentacles, daring him to argue with him, eventually the tentacles returned to their normal (and less sharp) form since Peril didn’t say anything, sorry but no, Peril appreciates his life and isn’t going to argue with Amoral when he is so stubborn about calling and treating the Charas like kids. After a while of everyone being silent (and Peril refusing to argue with the self-proclaimed ‘king’ of negativity) Amoral calmed down and continued talking **“Now, we need a plan of what are we going to do, suggestions are welcomed but keep in mind that the main thing now is food since it’s obvious what we currently have isn’t going to last another day” “tHe cHarAs nEeD a PrOpEr pLaCe tO sLeEp aNd tO Go tO sChOoL”** “Why a school-?” **“Peril shut up if you aren’t going to help”** “ _Sorry_ , what about a proper place to sleep for us- I mean, your big ass blankets are comfortable and all Misprint, don’t take it bad, but I think everyone will appreciate having an actual bed to sleep on” **“So furniture and a school for everyone else”** “Excuse me? Why “everyone”? Last time I checked the Charas weren’t “everyone”” **“Because you’re also going to school”** “What?! You can’t be serious!” **“Stop your whining and start to actually help instead of complaining”** “You’re the worst” **“I know, now, furniture and school, any other thing you want to add to our list of problems?”** “Food” **“Congratulations! You’re actually being helpful for once, any other thing?” “tHe wAlLs aNd cEiLinG, aNd mOnEy”** “That one is easy, we can trade whatever gold we have on us to local currency, maybe even the gems Extinction packed if the gold isn’t enough” **“Alright, so what we got is exchange the gold we have into local currency and with that first buy food and furniture, if we have money left then some paint for the walls and at last find a school for the gang and the Charas” “aLsO a wAy oF gEtTinG mOnEY, tHe gOlD iSn’T gOinG tO lAsT fOrEveR”** “Then we steal, if nobody else has magic then it will be easy as hell” “ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! JUST IMAGINE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SOMEBODY CATCHES ANY OF YOU, AND WE HAVE JUST ARRIVED AND ACQUIRED NEW IMAGES, YOU CAN’T RUIN THEM SO FAST! AT LEAST WAIT A MONTH AND GIVE A CHANCE TO THE PEACEFUL LIFESTYLE” Peril flinched as Cheery appeared besides him and talked, when did he got so good at being silent? “ALSO YOU SHOULD REPLACE THE DOORS, OR AT LEAST THE ONES THAT SWEETS IS GOING TO GO THROUGH THE MOST LIKE THE ONE OF HIS ROOM AND THE KITCHEN ONE, BECAUSE, YOU KNOW, HE’S SUPER TALL AND THE DOORS ARE SUPER SMALL FOR HIM, HE HAS TO BEND A LOT TO BE ABLE TO GO THROUGH THEM. BUT ASIDES FROM THAT THE PLAN YOU HAVE IS PRETTY GOOD… SO, WHEN ARE WE GOING SHOPPING?” **“”We”? Oh _no_ , just me and Misprint are going shopping-”** “We’re going shopping!?” After those simple words the Charas entered running to the living room (they probably were eavesdropping), dragging with them and forcing the gang to enter the living room too. Amoral wanted to deny everything and say that just him and Misprint were going shopping, but apparently Misprint didn’t care and was fast to allow everyone (Charas and gang) to go with them, well, guess everyone was going shopping now.

Amoral regretted his decision of letting everyone go with them almost as soon as they entered the mall. First it was the Charas, the original plan was to separate in at least two groups (five or so if everyone agreed to it), but apparently the Charas _refused_ and hated with passion the idea of separating from their dad Misprint (oh my god, it sounded so strange) so instead they just clung to him and Misprint didn’t oppose to it, even accommodating as much Charas as he could in him. At the end instead of more than two groups (the ideal) it was just a big ass group, Mettacrit and Fluff were clinging to Misprint’s legs, Misception and Gold holding his hands and part of his arms, Chaos and Charity being in his shoulders (nobody could understand how they could do that without falling and how Misprint didn’t seem uncomfortable at all, moving as if nothing was in his shoulders), Lavender sneaked into his ribcage and Checkmate was in his head, no wonder why everyone kept staring at Misprint, he was a tall and scary looking skeleton that had 8 children clinging to him and he acted like it was nothing (little did they know he was suffering inside, his bones asking for a break to be able to hear properly without extra weight in them , but he would endure it if it made the Charas happy). The Charas that Misprint couldn’t hold were being carried by Caretee, Heart and Cheery.

Then it was the exchanging gold into local currency, there was one of those buildings where they could exchange gold near the entrance so Famine was the one to collect all the gold (it was quite a lot in the end, not surprising if you had in consideration he collected gold from thirty six people in total) and went to exchange it, he barely got to exchanging half of it before the man that worked there told him that he didn’t have any more money to exchange and kicked him out of the place, they wanted to exchange the rest of the gold but decided that they would do it if the money they currently had (and were storing in Famine’s inventory) wasn’t enough.

At last it was the buying things problem, Caretee grabbed a map and guided everyone. The stops were an absolute disaster, this because instead of going by the plan (buying food first, then furniture, then paint and at last whatever everyone wanted) they went by whatever they found first and whatever interested them. So at the end they went to an electronics store called “Undernet” just because it was the first store they encountered, the poor girl had the scare of her life when she saw how a family of both monsters (mostly skeletons) and humans (mostly children) entered the previously almost empty store, the skeletons looked scary and intimidating as hell but also fairly handsome and strong. They spent quite the time in the store and ignoring the stares they got from other costumers while they bought some things, first everyone got a cell phone thing and suffered while trying to understand the difference between one and another, so at the end they just bought the phone that better fit their hands and some phone cases (Amoral got one that had a moon and some stars around it, Misprint got one with some cats playing with yarn balls that the Charas suggested, Cheery one with a fruit cake, Peril one that made the phone look like a gun, Sweets one with a diverse set of candies falling from the top, Famine one with neon stains that he said looked like blood, Radical one with strange neon geometrical figures that kinda looked like a moon and some mountains, Chrome got one that made the phone look like a Gameboy, the Charas ended up with ones that reminded them of their AUs), they also got some laptop things (though it was far easier since they didn’t have to buy cases and just bought the ones that the cashier said were the best) and at last a few cameras for Chrome and Radical. One thing is for sure, it was hell having to buy “plans” and other things for the phones, when they finally left the store everyone sighed of relief, it felt like an eternity there, and that was saying a lot for Amoral, Misprint and others that have lived for eons.

Their next stop was the furniture store, long story short, everything was a disaster, they lost some Charas here and there but they (unfortunately for Amoral) always returned, they spent like an hour trying to find a proper bed for Sweets (but it was worth it at the end since they did find one), Cheery was mistaken for a preteen (multiple times), people called the police on them because they thought they kidnapped the Charas and Cheery only to find out Misprint was their “adoptive father” and Cheery was actually an adult, everyone spent at least an hour picking everything they wanted in their rooms (from beds, pillows and bedsheets to stars that glow in the dark, plushies, desks, chairs, bean bags, lamps, curtains, and basically anything anyone saw and wanted), everyone spent half an hour picking the colors they wanted for their rooms so everything combined, they occupied the three lines of the store while they were paying for everything and the cashiers struggled with fitting in all the money in the cash registers (they were offered to pay with credit cards but they didn’t have one and didn’t know what they were, so they payed everything in cash), making them put their address (they didn’t know it so Misprint had to secretly check Amoral’s code to know where the house was) and telling them that it would take some time to deliver everything, though at the end with some extra money and discreet intimidation they said that everything would arrive in the next few days.

The last thing was buying food, but by that point everyone wanted to go home so they just went over to the food they wanted, messed up with magic with the security cameras, intimidated anyone who dared to go nearby and stole the food by storing it in their INV. The plan was to be discreet with this and only taking small amounts of food, but considering that they needed food for thirty six humans and monsters, and that the previous phases of the plan weren’t followed either, they just did what they wanted and weren’t discreet at all with their stealing, taking away large amounts of food that would be easily noticed missing, but they didn’t care, the cameras weren’t recording them right now, nobody was seeing them steal, and the food was in their INV, but nobody else knew that and wouldn’t ever imagine something like that existed, so yeah, stealing food was the most easy part of the plan. To not make the other people in the store too suspicious about them not buying anything they had to act a little and play it like they didn’t have enough money to buy anything, the costumers didn’t say anything since to them it had sense, no one would be able to buy so many food unless they were rich and (although scary) the skeletons didn’t seem rich judging by their clothes, it seemed like they were of the middle-class at most. The employees didn’t say anything since they were warned earlier by other employees about the big family and not calling the police on them, they were also told about how they were buying a hell lot of things, so to them it also made sense they didn’t have any money left to buy anything.

It seemed to already be somewhere in the afternoon when everyone left the mall with at least 2 plastic bags with some of the items bought each (except the ones that were already holding the Charas for obvious reasons and Amoral, the last one because he refused to transport anything that isn’t the gang or Charas). The way back home was as easy as the way to the mall, only requiring them to enter to different alleyways and in there make a portal and appear in other alleyways near the house (it would be far too suspicious for thirty six humans and monsters to enter a single alleyway and never come back, so they had to go in different groups). Leaving the alleyways and regrouping after teleporting (and moving through portals for some of the groups) was also easy, walking to the house was easy, everything was suspiciously easy and everyone was tense, ready for the moment someone attacks them just for walking in a happy and peaceful place, so when an unknown voice suddenly appeared behind them when they were about to enter the house everyone got to a defensive stance and Amoral to an aggressive one, ready to defend the family. Instead of someone trying to attack them he found a female human, short, white skin, long black straight hair and young adult at most, holding a yellow tray with what looked like cookies, the poor thing looked terrified and ready to run for her life but didn’t move an inch. Since she didn’t seem like a threat _yet_ (eons of life taught them to not trust first appearances, just thinking about a Sans like the Candytale or Sugartale one reminded them that even the sweetest looking person could be a demon in battle) Amoral made himself less threatening, lowering his tentacles and making them less sharp, this seemed to calm the human but she still looked afraid. Everyone took advantage of the fact that the girl was still recovering from the initial scare and entered the house, making the Charas, Misprint and Sweets go first, leaving the rest out to fight and/or intimidate if necessary.

When they noticed the human wasn’t giving signs of coming out of the trance soon Cheery jumped into action, using his low height and putting the cute face he was so used to fake he talked to the girl (not without reducing his volume so he doesn’t startle her too much), gently pulling from her light brown sweater “Miss, are you ok?” _“Uh? Oh, yes yes, sorry, I got a little scared there”_ “DON’T WORRY! I KNOW AMORAL CAN BE PRETTY SCARY WITHOUT EVEN TRYING. IF I MAY ASK, WHY ARE YOU HERE?” _“Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me, you’re the new neighbors, right? My name’s Cora, I’m one of your neighbors, I live next door. I came to welcome you! It’s not common for someone to move in nowadays, especially not monsters since they usually prefer one place with more monsters in it. Here, I baked some cookies, I’m not the best at baking but I hope you like them”_ After that she gives the tray with the cookies to Cheery, who passed them to Famine, who immediately starts examining discreetly the cookies for any poison or strange thing. Before anyone could talk the human continued _“It will take more time for the others to notice you moved in if you don’t go introduce yourselves, though the nearest neighbors will probably notice it because of the increment in noise, the couple that lived here before didn’t make a lot of noise and I doubt you will be as quiet as them with so many people. Anyways, may I ask what happened to them? They moved a couple weeks ago and were working hard in getting enough money to decorate the house and make it comfortable for the kid they were going to have, I find it kinda strange for them to suddenly move out and not tell anyone”_ **“Don’t know, don’t care, we just talked once when we were doing the whole buying the house thing”** She was caught off guard a little by Amoral’s aggressive tone but continued, noticing how everyone (except Cheery because he had to maintain his good innocent boy act and Radical because of his glasses) was glaring at her _“Oh… I see, and when did you move? I haven’t seen or heard any moving truck with your or their things”_ **“You’re asking a lot of questions, you know?”** “Relax bro, calm down, the dudette just wants to know about their radical new neighbors. Don’t listen to mister embittered here, but y’know, we’re kinda busy here with the whole moving house thing, so it would be totally awesome if ya leave us to do our thing and come later” The girl now could clearly see how everyone wanted her gone and how the colorful skeleton was just being a little nicer than the goopy one, even the short one seemed to want her gone _“S-sure, if you need anything just call to my door and I will gladly help, u-uh, bye!”_

When she was finally inside her own house everyone turned around, ready to enter their own, just to find Radical eating one of the cookies and for Amoral to threaten Radical with his tentacles for daring to eat something made by a suspicious human, but of course, Radical wasn’t scared by this and just said “The human makes good cookies, very good cookies” while he continued eating the cookie. The rest of the day was relatively peaceful, everyone ate again, Cheery gave Misprint a chocolate bar but Misprint shared it with everyone again. Eventually Misprint went over to Cheery, who was currently sitting in the ground and reading the instructions for the laptop while trying to understand what he had to do next, Misprint sat next to him and they started talking “OH! HI MISPRINT! HOW ARE YOU?” **“fInE, wHaT aRe yOu dOinG?”** “I’M MAKING THIS THING WORK, IT’S KINDA COMPLICATED BUT I’M ALMOST DONE, I’M WORKING ON THE PHONE AFTER THIS” **“hMmM”** “DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? OH! DO YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR LAPTOP THING?” **“nO, i mEaN, yEs bUt I wAnT tO aSk yOu sOmEthInG eLsE”** “OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR YOU” **“I nEeD sOmE wAy oF mAkIng mOnEy” “What are you doing assholes”** “OH, AMORAL! I’M MAKING THIS THING WORK AND HELPING MISPRINT, HE SAID HE WANTED A WAY OF MAKING MONEY. WHAT ABOUT A CLOTHING SHOP?” **“Dolls too, you’re good at making dolls”** “AND WE CAN MAKE IT AN ONLINE ONE SO THAT MISPRINT DOESN’T HAVE TO FACE PEOPLE REGULARLY, YES, IT’S THE PERFECT PLAN!” **“Acceptable, but it will take time for people to actually buy from there and I still need something, also the schools”** “DON’T WORRY, I’M SURE THIS “LAPTOP” WILL HELP US, THE HUMAN DID SAY WE COULD PLAY GAMES, DO WORKS AND SEARCH THINGS IN IT, I’M SURE WE CAN EASILY SET UP THE SHOP, FIND SOMETHING FOR YOU AND FIND ABOUT SCHOOLS NEARBY”

The search started as soon as Cheery finished everything he had to do with the laptop, but of course, it was easier said than done to find something. The online store took them quite the time and had to pause it momentarily since they needed photos of the products (fortunately Misprint did some dolls and gloves fast, and Chrome and Radical helped them with the taking photos part). The part that was truly difficult was finding something for Amoral so he could make money instead of stealing it (they couldn’t depend on the valuable things they brought forever and it would take some time for the shop to work), and then always they found a school it wasn’t good enough, either because it was too far away or because Amoral didn’t approve it, he wanted the best of the best but couldn’t find it. When they were about to give up and postpone the search for tomorrow Cheery pointed out at one page, suggesting to take a look before postponing the search. Everyone agreed since they didn’t have anything to lose and faced a pleasant surprise, it was a high school named “Underhigh”, it seemed to be good, it was near (or at least not as far away as others they saw) the house and the best part, they were hiring or something like that. In one section at the very end (Amoral always insisted in reading everything so there wasn’t something bad hidden between the good things) they said how they were looking for a school nurse and a sewing teacher, though they seemed more desperate for the school nurse and it looked like they just threw the sewing teacher part just because.

The school was miraculously approved by Amoral, the gang and the Charas that seemed old enough to go there (there were mixed opinions on going to school, the Charas were excited, Cheery and Sweets were excited, and the rest were either upset because they were already adults and didn’t want to go to school again or didn’t care). At the end they decided to try and see if Misprint got accepted as a sewing teacher since he was good at sewing and had a little practice at teaching with the Charas (though very little since most of the time they preferred to play), all this leaved Amoral with an internal argument, deciding on whether or not he was going to go for the school nurse route. On one part he hasn’t found anything else, he was good at healing (both magical and non-magical, the magical one was almost natural and the non-magical one just happened, he just had to learn it when he understood that he wouldn’t always have enough magic reserves or enough healing magic to spare the gang unnecessary and unwanted pain), and everyone was going to be there, the gang, some Charas and Misprint, he couldn’t leave them alone. On the other part it was degrading, him, the king of negativity, healing kids eons younger than him, but at this point he didn’t care a lot, the rewards were good enough for him to bear with the humiliation, and he had already given up his multiverse and name for the sake of maintaining everyone together, working as a nurse was nothing compared to that.

Everyone was quite surprised when Amoral said that he was going to try and see if they accepted him as a school nurse, some laughed a little but the gang mostly appreciated this, they knew Amoral probably hated the idea and him doing it anyway for them meant a lot. When the time for calling to get the job came it was pretty silent, everyone wanted to hear what happened. Amoral was the one to call, everyone could clearly hear how almost immediately someone answered the phone and started talking to Amoral, even with how silent they were they couldn’t hear what the other person was saying, but what they could hear from Amoral gave them a good image about what they were talking about.

**“Hello” “I call for the job positions, the school’s website said that you were searching for a school nurse and a sewing teacher” “Perfect, I call for both, I mean, I want the school nurse one and a close friend was planning on seeing if he could be accepted as a sewing teacher” “Yes, we have one” “Amoral Curse and Misprint Fault” “Anytime is good” “No, it is not a problem” “Do you still accept new students?” “Perfect. Thank you, it was a pleasure talking to you, we’ll arrive early”**

“So?” **“We got a job interview and you guys register tomorrow. Cheery, search what the fu _NK_ is a degree and degrees related to nurses and sewing”** “ALRIGHT” The rest of the day was spent like that, at the end they decided to give Amoral a nursing degree and Misprint a fashion one (and fortunately it was easy introducing those to their codes since they were introduced recently and still could do big changes without it being too suspicious or abrupt). Misprint wanted to search on his own for a school for the Charas and a job for Caretee but instead was forced into dining with the rest and later being forced into sleeping with the Charas. He thought it was all a waste of time and effort, but the Charas seemed excited about him participating in both dinner and sleeping time, so he just agreed to it. When the time to sleep came he thought he would not be able to sleep at all, and if he did it would be nightmares, but instead he got to sleep peacefully with everyone, that night Misprint didn’t have nightmares and got to sleep peacefully for the first time in eons, it was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!  
> Before saying anything else I must say that I'm very sorry for taking an extra week to post this chapter when it isn't even more special than the others, schoolwork got a little in the way. The next chapters will be posted again in the one week range that I said in the first two chapters no matter what, so you can safely expect a new chapter next sunday.
> 
> Apart from that you can see that in the end the plot will go around Underhigh (though here and there will also be bits of things not related to it like the Charas and others, I would say that me saying this is spoiler but I think it's pretty obvious most of the Charas won't go to Underhigh because most look like children). This just because it gives me some fun things to play around with, maybe someday I will make an alternate version where Amoral isn't a picky ass and approves other highschool, it would be fun.
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone who reads this, everyone who gave kudos to this and everyone who comments! It means a lot to me to have you guys reading and enjoying what I write. And here I want to especially thank Koriah who has commented twice and has given kudos, I know it might seem silly to thank someone for this but as with the rest, it means a lot.
> 
> On other section I think you guys might have guessed but the titles are made by how Amoral sees things in the story and the descriptions too, though a little less, I dunno, just a fun fact I wanted to throw here.  
> As always any suggestions, questions and corrections are welcomed, especially the last ones since as you know, english is not my first lenguage. Again, I hope you liked the chapter and you like the story so far. 
> 
> See you all next week! This time no delays, promise.


	4. If you dare to bring the fucking Charas Misprint...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because- Wait, why the fuck is Geno here? And why the fuck is he SMILING-

He didn’t get to sleep a lot if the midnight sky and everyone else still being asleep was anything to go by. Misprint knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, hell, it was a miracle he got any sleep at all. He didn’t know what to do, and he refused to look at the ceiling or the walls, their sickening pure white were still there and, even if the time and lack of sun didn’t make them as white as before, to him they were still the pure white of the anti-void, just looking at them made him think he was still in the anti-void, waiting for the moment Inky makes another AU and forces him to destroy and kill again. He was at the verge of crashing and rebooting multiple times just with the thoughts so he quickly focused on other things, like in his multiverse situation right now. It probably was already destroyed, and that made him feel kinda guilty for the Toriels since they were also nice to him, but he had the gang and Charas with him now, they were safe and sound, and even if it didn’t take the guilt away for the Toriels, it did bring some comfort.

Then came his and the other’s situation. They were in a strange multiverse, with strange and unknown places, with unknown requirements (like the so called “degree” for him and Amoral), unknown risks, unknown dangers, but even with all that, so far it was much better than his multiverse. It was peaceful, no constant fights to ensure the survival of the place, but he still didn’t feel safe with all that, he felt like in any moment Inky and his army of blind judges would appear and come beat him for daring to set foot in a happy place, that they would try to kill him again, like they had done so many times. Misprint would’ve continued with those thoughts that made him feel more and more unsafe if it wasn’t for a little tug in his worn red sweater, when he turned his skull to see what was tugging it he found some red eyes that slightly glowed and stood out in the dark, the sight would’ve scared most of monsters and humans, but it didn’t scare Misprint, he had seen so many other things far scarier than some red eyes in the dark, have you ever seen Help_tale? That AU gave him nightmares even when he wasn’t sleeping for what Misprint thinks was a month, he honestly would’ve destroyed the AU when he first saw it if it wasn’t for the fact that it provided Amoral a lot of negative emotions and power (he is almost sure when the star council discovered this they wanted to destroy the place but never proposed the idea to Inky or tried to convince him because then they would be destroyers like him, and no one wanted to be anything like him).

He sighed internally and pushed the thoughts away, giving his full attention to the little one that he could easily identify as Charity **“iS sOmeThInG wRoNg?”** “I- We can’t sleep” **“wE?”** When Misprint gave a confused look to Charity they pointed with their eyes to some of the other Charas that hesitantly opened their eyes, revealing the fact that Misception, Reverie, Locket, Choreo and Chemis couldn’t sleep like Charity, so Misprint just motioned to them to come with him and Charity (who somehow managed to sit beside him without making any noise), the Charas didn’t waste a second and immediately stood up and walked towards them (making sure not to step on anyone), sitting with them once they were close enough and leaving Misprint in the center of them all. **“wAnNa tAlK aBoUt iT?”** “It’s just that... I don’t know, what if Ink finds us? What if he suddenly appears in the house one day and forces us to go back to that multiverse just so they can have their scapegoats again? I just… I- It’s nice here but, what if everything ends suddenly? I- I don’t think I feel as safe as I am supposed to, it makes me feel guilty because you and Amoral are doing your best to provide for us and make the best out of this and I still can’t make myself feel safe here and I-” Charity was cut off when Misprint pulled them into a hug (which they quickly returned) **“dOn’T wOrRy, aMoRaL aNd I wIlL pRotEcT yOu aLl, nOw, hOw aBoUt yOu gO To sLeEp? yOu sTiLl nEeD iT”** Charity nodded but didn’t stop hugging him or tried to go back to their original spot, with the full intention to sleep while hugging him. The other Charas joined the hug when they saw how Misprint just accepted the eternal hug, eventually falling asleep while they were still hugging (and were being hug back by) Misprint.

After that the night went by fast for Misprint, the Charas bringing him more comfort while he was promising in his head how he would do everything he can to protect them, and how he wasn’t going to let Inky or anyone else take them back to that blind multiverse, even if his bones ended up being crushed to nothing but dust again, it was worth it. Cheery and Sweets woke up at practically the same time, doing some “morning training” (that basically consisted on them doing exercises outside and then moving to the basement to train with magic so no one would see them), after what Misprint calculates was three hours and when the sun was already leaking through the curtains they returned and started waking everyone up, saying how “IT’S ALREADY DAWN, WAKE UP LAZY BONES” and “WE STILL NEED TO HAVE BREAKFAST AND PREPARE OURSELVES, THE SCHOOL THING IS TODAY!”

Everyone eventually woke up and the chefs of the house started doing breakfast, while that was being done Cheery asked Misprint to come and Misprint just did as told, soon they started talking while Cheery was still making breakfast (Misprint standing near enough to listen and far enough to not be a nuisance), “DID YOU SLEEP WELL?” **“… yEaH, i’M sUrpRiSeD I sLePt aT alL”** “THAT’S GOOD TO HEAR! CAN I ASK YOU A FAVOR?” **“mHmM”** “WELL, YOU SEE, THE SCHOOL THING IS TODAY AND I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU COULD MAKE US CLOTHES? YOU DON’T HAVE TO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO! IT’S JUST THAT I DON’T WANT ANYONE TO WEAR THEIR CURRENT CLOTHES, I LIKE THEM, I REALLY DO! BUT I DON’T THINK IT’S A GOOD IDEA TO WEAR BLOOD STAINED CLOTHES IN A SCHOOL, AND I DON’T EXACTLY WANT TO WEAR THE SAME CLOTHES AND SPAULDERS I HAVE BEEN WEARING THE PAST EONS – AND DON’T MAKE ME MENTION ALL THE TIME OF THE RESETS I DON’T REMEMBER –, I, UH… FORGET IT, I’M RAMBLING ABOUT NONSENSE, WE COULD JUST BUY THEM IN A STORE, SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME MIS-” **“i’lL dO It”** “SORRY- WAIT, REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT? THANKS MISPRINT! IT MEANS A LOT, REALLY” Cheery gave Misprint a quick hug that startled Misprint a little (he wasn’t expecting that) before focusing once again in making breakfast (not without thanking Misprint again and promising something special for him for breakfast).

Misprint got to work fast, sitting in the hall and stealing from somewhere some fabric and needles (making sure no one on the other side of the portal saw him and nothing was recording). It didn’t take long before he finished Cheery’s new clothes since he was used to work fast (before he barely had time to do something asides from destroying, so he learned to do things fast), the result were some black shortalls, the straps were white and continued to the end, looking similar to the shorts most of the Sanses have; white t-shirt with yellow stars in the shoulders, yellow lines connecting them to the neckline and sleeve cuff; black arm sleeves and tights were the last part of the outfit, Misprint didn’t make shoes because he thought the outfit would look good with Cheery’s old boots and gloves (they also looked like new, possibly because Cheery didn’t do anything extreme with them like fights and always carefully cleaned them). He finished just when breakfast started, so he was forced by everyone to join them, and just as Cheery promised he was given something special, this time instead of some eggs he was given what Cheery called “chocolate milkshake and chocolate bread with Nutella”, Misprint didn’t know what it was, but anything with the word “chocolate” in it sounded good enough so he accepted and ate it without hesitation, and let him tell you, it was heaven eating it all. Once breakfast was done Amoral told everyone who was going to the school (the gang and some Charas) to prepare themselves, Misprint didn’t know what he meant but didn’t care a lot and just continued with the clothes.

The next outfit done was Peril’s, it was a blue jacket with a big black line on the sleeves, the hoodie was entirely (slightly light) brown fluff, grey jeans, brown boots (that had some fluff - the same color as the hoodie fluff- inside), black tights and a black long sleeve t-shirt with turtle neck was the result. As soon as he finished Cheery took the clothes to somewhere, later returning without nothing.

The next were Extinction’s, his outfit consisted of a black hoodie with a plate of spaghetti in the middle, the words “What do you call a fake pasta?” and “An impasta” around it (he even made the drawcords look like spaghettis to add to the joke), dark blue jeans and blue sneakers with purple bones on the sides (the tips of the bones had blood), the clothes once again were taken away as soon as finished (and now that Misprint looked around the skeletons that were going to use the clothes weren’t there).

The next were Famine’s and Sweets’s, this time Sweets asked if they could have similar clothes and if his clothes could look similar to a cape, at the end for Famine he made a black poncho with neon stains that looked like blood (pretty similar to his phone case), the poncho also had a hoodie with white fluff in it and a front pocket, the next thing were some shorts, they actually were the usual ones (black with two white lines) but this one was larger (reaching past the knee till half of the lower leg), a white t-shirt and white sneakers. For Sweets he also made a poncho (a golden one), but this one didn’t have a hoodie or pockets, instead it was less large, only reaching his shoulders unlike his brother’s that reached his elbows, the special part was the back that was way larger, reaching Sweets’s knees, it looked like a tail; for the rest he just made black tights and arm sleeves to replace the current ones, Misprint didn’t have need to make a new battle body since it seemed that Sweets had two (the one he was wearing and one that looked brand new), literally the only thing he added to Sweets’s outfit was the poncho, but Sweets didn’t seem to mind or even notice, thanking him and taking the clothes and his brother somewhere, disappearing like the others.

Then it was Radical, his clothes were some black jeans with rainbow lines on the sides, pink t-shirt with a yellow line on the chest, green jacket with cyan, red and purple lines on the sleeves, the inside of the jacket was orange, showing orange lapels in result, the last thing Misprint dared to add to the outfit were some white sneakers with tall sole (and a hell lot of neon little spotlights in the soles that lightened when you walked - Misprint actually had to add those with magic since he didn't know how to make those -, this because Radical wasn’t going to stop nagging him about how he wanted some color in the shoes). Amoral didn’t have the need for new clothes since the blood was covered by negativity, Chrome refused to replace his clothes along with Buttercup and Heart, so the only clothes left were his (at the end he was convinced by Cheery on how it was better to have new clothes instead of old ones, and how it was worth it). His clothes were simple, blue scarf, black slippers, black coat (with yellow details) that faded to blue on the sleeves and lines that made it look like it was sewed together (he even added some of his strings, though he made them look no-magical to pass them off as normal thread), black long shorts that also faded to blue (having the same look of being sewed at the end) and a red sweater. When he was done he expected Cheery to take the clothes again, but this time he took Misprint along the clothes with him, he was dragged to a room and shoved into it, Cheery closing the door after leaving the clothes near and saying “DON’T TAKE LONG! WE DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT, AND MAKE SURE TO REMOVE ALL THE DUST AND BLOOD IN YOUR BODY, HAVE FUN!”

Misprint was… confused, he had been abandoned in a strange room, bathroom if he recalls, and he was supposed to “bath”, the difficult version of throwing himself to a lake or waterfall to be cleaner, the thing is… He knew he was abandoned there to bath, but he didn’t know how to (don’t blame him, it was hard remembering things when you had eons of memories, and he never thought he would have time to properly clean himself so he never bothered to learn how to clean himself asides from jumping to a lake and waiting there some minutes). Well, guess there was a first time for everything, so Misprint walked to a large rectangle thing- bathtub, yes, that was the name, he walked to the bathtub thing and started touching it everywhere, searching for the thing that turned on water until he found it and moved it, the water started to come out and Misprint was… Proud, proud of his accomplishments. He waited for some minutes until the thing was almost completely filled and entered, the plan was waiting there some minutes like he did when he threw himself to lakes, but the water started overflowing from the bathtub thing and quickly created a puddle that was constantly expanding, Misprint felt something, felt like he should be worrying about this, felt he knew this wasn’t supposed to happen, but the feeling went as fast as it came and didn’t return, so Misprint just waited, and waited, and waited until the water was already going past the closed door, meanwhile he was just there, counting mentally the minutes so he could get out of the thing, and when the minute seven arrived he heard a yell outside.

“OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Cheery then opened the door, almost falling to the floor because of the water, when Cheery saw him he let out a sigh and grabbed onto something“MISPRINT… WHAT THE HELL?” **“wHaT?”** “DO NOT WORRY FRIEND, I WILL HELP YOU, JUST TURN OFF THE WATER PLEASE” **“I dOn’T kNoW hOw tO”** “OK, DON’T WORRY, I’LL HELP WITH THAT TOO”

Easier said than done, Cheery had to tell him how to turn off the water and then dry the floor, when that was done he continued telling Misprint what to do, informing him on how he was supposed to dispose of his clothes before entering the bathtub and how to clean himself, once that was done Cheery left (not without telling Misprint that he would be outside and besides the door in case something happened again) and Misprint did as told, it was way too complicated, but he eventually got it and after what felt like an eternity he left the bathroom (already dressed in his new clothes, though at the end he chose to close the coat, making it impossible to know there was a sweater underneath if he didn’t tell you). “YOU LOOK FANTASTIC MISPRINT! TEN OUT OF TEN” **“tHaNks”** “NO PROBLEM, YOU CAN GO TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW IF YOU WANT, I’LL BATH FAST, ALRIGHT?” **“sUrE”**

Cheery entered and Misprint left, once he reached the living room he noticed that the gang came back and were wearing the clothes he made for them, though some did some “modifications” (to call them something, more like additions), Extinction added his Papyrus’s scarf, Peril had the jacket zipped barely past the upper half of his body (just enough to make his soul look like it was part of the long sleeved t-shirt) and also rolled up the jeans till his knees, Famine left everything as it was, Sweets too (just replacing his old battle armor with the one that looked brand new and replacing the tights and arm sleeves too, though the old boots and scarf were kept) and Radical added his cap and glasses but left untouched the clothes. Amoral was wearing his same old clothes along with Chrome. Misprint played with the Charas until Cheery came (he only added his boots, gloves and scarf as expected). Once Cheery returned (already dressed in his new clothes) Amoral demanded that the ones that were going to the high school thing leaved the house and waited outside (Misprint almost allowed the rest of the Charas to go with them if it wasn’t for Amoral’s violent threats), just when Misprint was about to go out of the house one of the Charas ran to him and clung to his arm.

“Don’t go! What if Ink comes while you’re out? Who will protect us?” **“wE’lL bE fAsT, I pRoMisE, iF aNytHinG hApPeNs jUsT tUg tHe dOlL, aNd tHe oThErS cAn fIgHt tOo yOu KnOw?”** “But how will a doll help if something happens?” **“Magic brat, now let him go, we need to go”** “… Promise you will be fast” **“pRoMisE”** “Pinky promise!”

Cheera raised their hand, helding out their pinky, Misprint did the same and Cheera immediately locked them, releasing their pinkies after Amoral demanded them to let go and let Misprint go to the high school, Cheery remarking how they were going to be late if they didn’t rush, Cheera didn’t want to let go, but also they didn’t want to cause trouble (Chaos _did_ promise the gang to not cause trouble and that involved them) so they watched silently as the others went outside and closed the door, at least they made a pinky promise, and everyone knows you can’t break a pinky promise.

The way to the so called “Underhigh” was as suspiciously easy as going to the mall yesterday was, only requiring them to go to alleyways (this time they only separated in two groups), make portals, exit the alleyways and regroup. They had a little trouble finding the school until Sweets said how he was seeing a big building that looked like the one in the school’s website photos, once they approached the building they saw that it was indeed “Underhigh”, to Amoral it seemed good enough, even a little better than what the photos showed, yeah… It would do. The building was large, golden gates (that unfortunately weren’t made of gold as they initially thought) and some grass outside, now they could really see why Amoral approved the place (along with the fact that the website said this school was one of the best). They didn’t waste time and entered the place, finding in the center… Wait what?- Is that Geno? What the fuck was he doing here? Oh wait, he is smiling and doesn’t bleed eternally, guess that this is multiverse’s version, and apparently he was a secretary, man, and Amoral thought being a nurse was degrading. They approached but “Geno” didn’t seem to notice (they even waited for two minutes and still nothing), so Amoral annoyed spoke, not hiding the annoyance in his voice for being ignored

**“Are you blind or something? We’ve been standing here and you just ignore us, how rude of you”** The other poor skeleton seemed startled at the sudden voice and turned to look at the nine skeletons and two humans, he recovered quickly and spoke “Sorry, I didn’t see or hear any of you. My name is Geno, I’m the school’s secretary, I believe you’re the ones that called for the jobs and signing up?” **“yEs”** “Alright, the principal is waiting in his office, there are signs in the walls that indicate where to go to find it. The ones that are going to sign up please follow me to my office, the papers are there” Everyone nodded and did as told, the gang, Cheery, Heart and Buttercup following Geno while Misprint and Amoral followed the signs (honestly Amoral didn’t trust him much, but he was confident in the fact that the gang would be able to defend themselves if necessary).

Once they reached the principal’s office Amoral knocked on the door, receiving a bark in response. Amoral (taking the bark as permission to enter) entered the room along with Misprint, finding the annoying dog, sitting in a chair with a desk in front of it. “Please sit Mr. Curse and Mr. Fault”

While Misprint and Amoral were dealing with the dog (Misprint having some difficulty after he revealed he only had a fashion degree and not a teaching one that apparently was essential) the others were already sitting in some chairs in Geno’s office, waiting for him to find the papers while he tried to make chat, keyword _tried_ , because he was asking about personal things and they knew better than to answer those type of questions, so they all answered shortly (even Sweets, the only thing that changed in their responses were the tone and words they used).

“So, normally I would ask you the necessary things and put them myself in the papers, but with how much people you are it would be better if you answer the papers yourselves, hope it’s ok” “NO PROBLEM!” “So I should ask, why did you choose Underhigh?” “Amoral approved it” “Oh! Is he your parent?” “What? No, ew” “Then what is he? You seem close” “You don’t need to know” “Right, sorry, I’m just curious. You know, you all look like other students we have here” “Can we please just do this quickly?” “Don’t worry, I found all the papers, you just have to write down the information required and answer honestly the questions” “ALRIGHT”

They started answering immediately, either excited for being a step away from going to school or just wanting to end this as quickly as possible, the name part was easy for everyone, the age part was also easy (actually Cheery put down the age first – he searched the last night things about high school and found out they have specific ages for going there – and the rest copied his answer – except the Charas that changed a little the age – ), everything was easy (even the address part that they memorized yesterday after the shopping), until it wasn’t easy anymore, they asked for their parents or tutors and their phone numbers, they asked why they wanted to study there, they asked what they expected from the school and what they were going to do after they graduated, so they just answered as shortly as possible.

Once everyone handed their papers and Geno saw them he was amused, almost everyone had the same last name (four of the seven skeletons having as last name “Curse”, the other three having “Guard” as their last name, and the two humans had “Fault” as their last name), every skeleton had the same age, then in the parents/tutors part they didn’t put anything (except the humans that said that Misprint was their dad), in the “Say why you want to study here” part they all just wrote how Amoral approved the school and made them go (though the humans, the shortalls and cape-like poncho skeletons showed more excitement towards the idea of going to school). In the part of “Say what do you expect from the school” most wrote “Nothing”, the same skeletons and humans from before actually wrote something (but it was very little), and in the “Say what are you going to do when you graduate” they wrote “I don’t know”, some adding to that a “…maybe” and then something else. Geno didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if he should accept the kids, on one part some seemed excited about going to school, but the others auras just screamed “I’m not here because I want to be here” and already seemed like troublemakers, on the other the principal had told him about how he should accept the students the new nurse and teacher brought if that meant they would stay (they were quite desperate for the school nurse, it had become a requisite from one day to another and in all summer no one tried to get the job, and now that the school year was about to start a nurse and sewing teacher appeared, they couldn’t risk the nurse retreating because of them rejecting the students and/or sewing teacher), so with a sigh he gave them a smile and put the papers somewhere safe.

It took some time but everything was done, Misprint and Amoral got the jobs (Misprint having a slight warning on how inappropriate behavior would get him fired since he didn’t have a teaching degree), the gang and Charas were officially Underhigh students and they all could finally leave the building. They went home and as soon as they opened the door Misprint was forced into a hug with the Charas, the Charas relieved they actually returned and Amoral didn’t try to leave them there and escape with the gang and Misprint to another multiverse.

The rest of the day was as calm as the last, they ate again, Misprint, Caretee and Cheery found a job and school for Caretee (some school called “Middletale” that actually was a daycare, preschool, kindergarten, elementary school and middle school at the same time instead of a simple middle school like the name suggested, but it didn’t matter, in fact it was perfect for them, all the Charas that couldn’t go to Underhigh could go there, _and_ they were hiring too, so they also saved an interview for tomorrow, though this time they learned the lesson and gave Caretee a teaching degree to be able to be hired without problem). They really were being lucky today, _too_ lucky, they felt like anytime something bad would soon happen, but not today, so they just enjoyed their luck streak and searched for a movie in the laptop, it took time to decide for what to watch (everyone wanted something different) so at the end they decided to watch first a superheroes movie, then a horror one, then a sad one and at last a charisma one, a whole marathon just because.

The last movie ended when it was already midnight, everyone fell asleep at the middle of the last one, so Misprint (being the only one awake) turned off the laptop and returned to his place, slowly falling asleep. Don’t tell anyone, but Misprint was convinced something bad was going to happen tomorrow and that they just spent the luck of the year (or at least the month), but for now, he was gonna enjoy the last of the luck and sleep with everyone else. Welp, guess he has a new job now, let's see how this turns out, hopefully not like his last one, _never_ like his last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of this chapter was wrote today, please don't be like me and actually have good time management skills, it will be very useful in daily life.  
> On the usual, I hope you liked the chapter and you like the story so far! As you know any questions, suggestions or corrections are welcomed. I want to give special thanks to BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount because in the last chapter they gave a hell lot of ideas and suggestions for the story (and let me tell you, they make incredible coversations and give great suggestions) that didn't appear here but will appear somewhere in a future chapter.
> 
> And just as promised the chapter is posted in a Sunday, the next one will be next Sunday too without delays like last time as promised.  
> I hope you like as much as me the Amoral based titles and summaries, because I sure love them. On other part sorry if you don't like the new clothes, actually Chrome didn't have one just because I couldn't think of any (Amoral is going to have a new one, it will just appear next chapter), and sorry if I wasn't clear with them, next chater I will show how Peril (and maybe someone else) is supossed to look like, actually I pretended to show it this chapter but couldn't because I didn't have time.
> 
> One last time I hope you liked the chapter! See you all next week!


	5. You don't deserve that name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of course, if there's a Geno here why not an Ink?

This time Misprint woke up at what the phone said was 3 a.m., there wasn’t really a specific reason why he woke up at that hour and not later or earlier, he just woke up, perhaps the fact that he wasn’t used to sleep at all had something to do. Once again he spent the night thinking about anything but the white walls and ceiling, unfortunately there wasn’t really anything to think about, maybe how the school would be? Hopefully it would be nice, after all, there had to be a reason why the Toriels always wanted to have one, and why would they want to have one if it wasn’t nice? Some seemed excited at the thought of going to one (Cheery, Sweets and Buttercup, Heart too but less) and Misprint kinda understood that, after all, Cheery never really went to one, was homeschooled and overprotected his whole life, and even if he went to one at one point in his life, he simply forgot. Sweets was almost the same, he went to school in his youth but somehow forgot and then was homeschooled because it was easier for Famine after the whole Gaster incident (even if leaving him in another place is supposed to be easier). Buttercup didn’t actually have an AU, Inky just kinda created them because he was curious about what an adolescent Chara would look and act like and then abandoned them because he didn’t want to put them in an AU and “give the AU double trouble”, fucking asshole. Heart was more or less the same, never really got the chance to go to a school for… Problems in their AU.

So yeah, they had reasons to be excited, the rest? They didn’t have a lot, if any. First most of them actually went to school, so they already experienced it, sure, Amoral never went to one, but unlike others, he didn’t care and was even grateful for that, not like anybody could judge him for being happy for that, he had his reasons. And Misprint? He didn’t care, he was even a little happy, sure, most of the Charas would have to go to this Middletale but they would be safe with Caretee being around them, and Misprint would get to spend time with the others, the only real problem here was the warning from the principal about him acting unprofessionally, and Misprint knew that he _will_ act unprofessionally because… Well, he doesn’t know how to act “professionally”, to break the rules you first had to know them, and that applied to following them too.

Though it also seemed like the principal would let him get away with acting “unprofessionally” a few times (after all, Amoral _did_ threaten discreetly to quit his job if Misprint wasn't hired or if the gang, Cheery or the Charas were uncomfortable, and the principal seemed quite desperate to get Amoral hired. So yeah, guess they had some privileges). Misprint would’ve continued with his thinking if it wasn’t for the fact that someone knocked on the door, he ignored it and saw the hour, 3:31 a.m. … They knocked again and Misprint ignored them again, closing their eyes to try and sleep again.

Wait a moment, why was someone knocking on the door at 3:31 a.m.? They weren’t expecting anyone, did Inky discover their new home? But they almost never went outside and they just arrived, it was impossible for Inky to be here, wasn’t it? Misprint opened his eyes and teleported to the door (that was only some inches away from this night’s sleeping spot, but every second mattered if Inky was the one behind the door), standing in an aggressive pose, wishing for the best and preparing for the worst, even if his whole being was screaming _danger_ as he just stood there, demanding him to move and get everyone out of there, something deep inside was constantly reassuring him that it was fine, that Inky would’ve already kicked the door down if he was the one behind the door ~~(he probably only wanted to make sure he wasn’t attacking the wrong people)~~ , that it was fine ~~(it wasn’t)~~ , that they only went outside twice and in none of them they encountered Inky ~~(or they just didn’t see him)~~ , that no one knew where they lived ~~(lies, they had to give their direction to the mall’s delivery service and the high sch-)~~ _“Hello? Is anyone there? Are you all asleep?”_

Well, that wasn’t Inky’s voice so Misprint guessed it was fine and opened the door ~~(he was such a fool, Inky probably made someone else talk so they wouldn’t get alerted)~~ , once he fully opened the door he looked down, prepared to look at Inky for a millisecond before being brutally attacked, but instead found the same young woman from the day before yesterday, her hair was accommodated in a messy bun and was wearing yellow pajamas, this time instead of holding a tray with cookies she was holding a box. She didn’t seem to want to fight, so Misprint relaxed his pose a little **“wHaT?”** _“Hello! Sorry if I woke you up, but you received a package! From Underhigh exactly, I know I shouldn’t be handling your packages, but the mail carrier just left it there outside and I didn’t want anyone to mess with it, some neighbors are kinda racist – or is it called speciest? Whatever it’s called – and sometimes someone comes and steals packages. Anyways, here it is, I promise I didn’t do anything to it”_ **“yEaH, sUrE…”**

Misprint grabbed the package (making sure to not make contact with the suspicious human) and closed the door in her face, he seriously was starting to feel extremely suspicious of her, first why the hell was she awake at this hour and how did she know before him about the package? (Misprint remembers that people being awake at this time of the day wasn’t common, and his thoughts were only confirmed by not even Cheery or Sweets being awake yet. And then how the hell did she noticed that a package was left? Not even he noticed it – though it could’ve been because of him being lost in thoughts –). Misprint sighed and left the package in the kitchen counter after seeing it was for Amoral (and after making sure all the curtains were closed), then he returned to his sleeping spot, laid down and waited until everyone woke up (eyes locked on the door the whole time, he didn’t even notice that Cheery and Sweets woke up and went to their new training sessions, and of course, he didn’t notice their worried faces).

He only stopped looking at the door when he felt a tug in his coat and saw that the one tugging it was Chaos “Are you ok?” **“…”** He eyed the door once more before looking back at Chaos **“yEs, dId yOu sLeEp wElL?”** “Yes, but are you sure?” **“yEaH, dOn’T wOrRy abOuT mE”** **“Misprint, what the fuck is this”** He sighed and got up, walking towards Amoral with intention of seeing what did he do this time, once he was besides Amoral and gave him a confused look Amoral repeated the phrase and glanced towards the package. **“a pAcKagE” “Ha ha, how _funny_ , stop messing around and tell me where the fuck did this come from” “tHe hUmAn gAvE iT tO mE” “Why would you accept something from a _stranger_ ”** Misprint shrugged and Amoral gave him a glare, if only those could kill… Once Amoral opened the package (not before making a portal to a random part of the world if the thing had a bomb inside or something) he revealed some cyan clothes and a note, the note said something about how this was Amoral’s uniform and how he could modify them if he didn’t like them, how they needed to go to the school so they could meet the other school staff and some details about when they would start duty and some ceremony for the new school year (a waste of time if you asked Misprint and Amoral).

Once Amoral showed everyone else what the clothes looked like he… **“I’m not wearing this shit”** He insulted the clothes and expressed his disgust for them, nobody could blame him, the clothes _were_ simple and ugly as fuck, a t-shirt (or something like that) of some material uncomfortable to touch, some pants of the same material and some ugly ass brown shoes, all of the clothes were some cyan that had a little of green in them, seriously, even Radical’s “lack of fashion sense” (according to the others) felt somewhat acceptable in comparison to the “nurse clothes”, so Amoral did the only logical thing… He threw those horrible clothes to the void and demanded Misprint to make others while everyone else ate breakfast, and Misprint, of course, did as told, taking advantage of this to not eat anything for now (he still saw it as a waste of time).

Misprint planed to make some clothes that had something special, more like they resembled other clothes that Amoral used to wear all the time just because he was feeling like being an ass right now (and kinda bored too), though he knew that Amoral would notice what type of clothes he was making, so he took some sweet time with this outfit, that way when Amoral noticed he wouldn’t have time to demand him to make more and would have to wear them, even if it possibly was only for a few hours. He ended when breakfast was over and Amoral was already demanding him the clothes, but when Misprint actually gave Amoral his clothes… Well, he already knew he would receive a beating for daring to feel like an ass and act like one, but for now, Misprint got the satisfaction to get away with it for a few hours. But now when he thought about what type of beating he was gonna receive… He _kinda_ regretted it, for now, he was going to ignore that and concentrate on his enjoyment.

Once Amoral returned (already dressed in the new clothes) everyone looked at him amazed (since he looked a hell lot like a guardian, or like the types of clothes he would wear if he was working along with Dream and was demanded to look more "heroic"), he was wearing a sweater that was practically identic to the old one, but above he was wearing some shirt (the sleeves were rolled up past his elbows) with some lines on the sides, a big belt (it covered most of the empty space between the ribs and pelvis) with a crescent moon in the middle, some pants and some boots accompanied the outfit (they really didn’t get to see the colors since everything was covered in Amoral’s negativity, but they got to see a little gold and purple before Amoral disappeared with the clothes).

But everyone could see something clearly, even a blind person could see it (more like sense but whatever), Amoral was… _mad_ , no, _more than mad_ , he looked like he was ready to kill someone, but unfortunately that someone couldn’t die and they were running out of time, so Cheery tried to calm down Amoral and rushed everyone out of the house (the principal really only asked for Amoral and Misprint to come, but Amoral thought it was the perfect opportunity for the others to see the school and get their schedules). As always the way to Underhigh was easy and fast, so they were soon in the school, once they entered they saw again Geno’s doppelgänger.

“Oh! I thought you were gonna come alone, but it’s nice to see you all again” **“Yeah yeah, cut it short, their schedules and the place where we’re supposed to meet the others, _now_** ” “Of course…” Everyone could also see that Geno saw that Amoral wasn’t in a good mood (or perhaps an even worse mood than yesterday, a lot of people seemed to immediately think Amoral is never in a good mood when they see him for the first time, well, I mean, they aren’t exactly wrong) so he quickly told him where he needed to go and went once again for the schedules (meanwhile Amoral and Misprint were already on their way to the place, and the others were patiently waiting for Geno’s return). Soon Amoral and Misprint were in front of a door that was supposed to lead to the meeting place, they could hear people talking inside (Amoral thinks he recognized some of those voices, but from where?), Amoral (still in a bad mood) decided to not be patient or polite and opened the door without previous notice, it looks like everyone startled at this and now everyone was looking at them, huh, so Chrome’s doppelgänger is here too, so that’s why he thought he recognized some voices and- **‘Wait a moment, is that fucking _Ink_? Is that fucking _Dream_? Is that fucking _me_?’**

It was a mess, just a moment ago everyone was talking in the meeting room, waiting for the new teachers while they talked about how they were going to be **“A nurse and a sewing teacher? I bet they’re gonna be weaklings”** “Apparently the sewing teacher doesn’t have a teaching degree” “Seriously? The principal hired someone without a teaching degree? What was he thinking? This is going to end horribly” “Well, apparently the nurse and the sewing teacher are close friends. The nurse even threatened discreetly that they would quit if the sewing teacher or the kids they brought weren’t accepted” “It’s still a bad idea, we can manage without having a nurse” “But no one tried to get the job in all this summer, nothing guarantees us that a nurse will come next year” “He’s right, it’s better to play it safe for now” “Most of the kids did seem like trouble according to Geno” “We’ll manage, one or two trouble kids won’t be trouble” “What about four trouble kids? And possibly five more” “Really, what the hell was the principal thinking?”

Everyone shut up when the door was slammed open, revealing the new members of the school staff, one seemed mad, but that wasn’t everything, they looked like… What the hell?

Dream and Nightmare were… Something, something they couldn’t put into words, one was tall and covered in scars, he looked intimidating (and looked a hell lot like Error), but he was nothing compared to the one who opened the door, sure, he was a little smaller than the scarred one, but he was way more intimidating (and looked mad, like, _super_ mad), and he looked like… No, but how? Did he have the same problem as Nightmare? Though looks like he can control it better, but it doesn’t change anything, his appearance and aura were enough to make them shiver a little, he seemed to notice but only stared at them darkly.

Error couldn’t believe his eyes, the ones who he said were going to be weaklings didn’t look like ones at all, they were tall, the octopus-like aura was screaming anger, and he was looking at Dream and Nightmare like he wanted to kill them. The scarred one (that Error noticed was a little taller than the other one) looked awfully similar to him, but he had more glitches and some “Error” signs around him, his eyes looked somewhat dull, he was covered in scars from head to toe, and he looked ready to fight for his life, he was looking at Ink with what Error guessed was panic and fear, like, extreme fear.

Ink was… Fearful and… Worried, yeah, lets leave it like that. Just a moment ago he was talking about how their new coworkers would be like, then they entered and they saw them, someone that looked like an octopus (and was wearing a fairly cool and unique uniform) and seemed very angry at someone or something, oh, and that was also looking at Dream and Nightmare like he was ready to kill them in the spot. The other one was no less scary, he was covered in scars, eyes a little dull, dressed in pretty clothes ‘Did he made those? Man, he’s so talented’, and that was looking at him with fear and panic, he seemed ready to flee or fight for his life.

Everything stayed silent for a few minutes until Ink screwed everything up and decided to talk “So um… Hey there, my name’s Ink, you’re the new nurse and sewing teacher if I remember correctly?”. Amoral’s head immediately turned to look at Ink (there was even a loud “crack” like noise when he did so) and started looking at him with a deathly glare, but stopped it when he noticed Misprint’s state. Misprint was in the verge of crashing, and Amoral is sure that he would’ve done so already if it wasn’t for the fact that he would leave Amoral and the gang to fight alone (and that form of thinking really angered Amoral, for him it was like if Misprint thought of them as some weaklings that couldn’t deal with Dream and Ink alone), so Amoral (easily noticing that it wasn’t their Ink or Dream, unlike Misprint who was probably mixing them) stepped into the room, hiding Misprint from everybody’s stares and “gently” poking Misprint in the ribs and skull to try and get him back into reality.

**“Yes. Amoral Curse and Misprint Fault, I’m the nurse”** Of course, he never stopped glaring at them (especially at Ink and Nightmare, man, he hated those two at first sight, and he was gonna make sure they know that). “Ink Comyet, I’m the art teacher” Ugh, of course Ink’s alternate version had to do something related to art. After Ink’s little bravery display Error decided he wasn’t going to back off and introduced himself, determined to not let them see him as a weakling when they were the ones supposed to be the weaklings **“Error Crayon. I’m the P.E. teacher, I must admit, you’re not what I expected at all, I hope your appearances don’t disappoint me”** Ok, you know what? Screw this, Amoral was liking this Error’s attitude until he discreetly said he was expecting them to be weaklings only for being a nurse and sewing teacher (and thus mocking on Amoral’s career choice and sacrifices), now he hated him too (though a little less) and was also going to make sure he knows that and learns he is no weakling.

Then others started to introduce themselves and some shake hands with him (though most didn’t even try, possibly they though some bullshit like his “goop” was dangerous or some shit), that until someone interesting came.

“I’m Dream Blog! And this is my brother Nightmare Blog, I’m the astrology teacher and he is the history one, anything you need I’m sure we can help you, so don’t be afraid to ask” Amoral glared once more at Dream and Nightmare, but especially at Nightmare, he looked so… Weak and _pathetic_ , he looked exactly like him before the “apple incident” (like his Dream used to call it), and that upset Amoral, this weak bastard didn’t deserve to be an alternate version of him, he didn’t deserve to be called Nightmare, I mean, he gave up his name so someone like _him_ could have it?... **“You don’t deserve to be called Nightmare”** (Sure, technically Amoral was saying that his past self didn’t deserve that name either, but at least he was stronger than… _This_ in the past! He deserved it more, and he was not going to keep quiet about his discomfort).

“What? Excuse me?” **“Excused”** “Are you serious? What does ‘you don’t deserve to be called Nightmare’ means?!” **“It means that you don’t deserve such a high name when you’re so weak, and not only you, everyone here looks weak and pathetic, at least the rest have proper weakling names”** That’s it, Nightmare already hated this guy, I mean, the guts he needs to have to say that! When he is considered one of the “scariest” teachers in the school. Though this same thing made everyone think, Nightmare was one of the scariest monsters in the school, so what did this guy had to go through (and who he had to meet) to say that he looked weak and didn’t deserve such a “high name” (that was other thing that made everyone think, he didn’t thought of the name “Nightmare” like something nobody would like to have as name or some cursed name, but rather thought of it as one name that only the highest – it probably meant stronger or scariest, maybe the two combined – monsters could have, seriously, how can you acquire such a… _Damaged_ way of thinking?).

Amoral’s words seemed to make Misprint react, since he suddenly said **“yOu lOok cUtE”** and then looked at everyone in the room (evading looking at Ink as much as possible) and talked again **“YoU aLl loOk cUTe, aNd hArmLeSs”** This eased the tension in the room, but was also a big oof to all the teacher’s prides (some even blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment, no one noticed the passive aggressiveness of Misprint, who has practically saying they all – not only Nightmare – were weaklings, he was just saying it in a more gentle and discreet way). After this things went by more or less smoothly, some tried to shake hands with Misprint, but Dream, Ink and Nightmare were silently forbidden of even being near Misprint by Amoral, and the others that Amoral strangely let try and shake hands with Misprint discovered that he had no idea what they were trying to do, so nobody got to shake hands with him (though this only raised their worries about them. Misprint for obvious reasons, but for Amoral it was because he looked like he was expecting Misprint to not know about this, like if it was meant to be, natural, just… Who were these guys?).

It was obvious neither wanted to be there much longer, so they explained the new ones about what they would have to do in the entrance ceremony, asked about what Misprint’s plan was for the classes (only to discover he didn’t even know about that and probably was going to copy someone else’s plan, but hey, they couldn’t blame him, he didn’t have a teaching degree and was his first time teaching so they should’ve expected this), freaked out when three of Amoral’s ribs fell (only for him to shove them into his coat's pockets, saying how he would deal with it later), explained Misprint and Amoral what things like the bell were (apparently they were homeschooled so they didn’t know about it. But it worried them even more when they saw how the two instantly went in defensive and offensive mode at the sudden noise), reminded them about how they could ask them for help if needed, and waved goodbye to them as they quickly left. Don’t tell anyone, but they could tell that Amoral hated some of them already (and one hated him back) and was going to be as much as an asshole he could without being fired, they just could sense it.

Once everyone got out of that hell (apparently the gang and Charas had time to see the school in the whole meeting) and reached home they relaxed, well, except Misprint and Amoral, for one part Misprint still mixed Inky and Ink, so he was having big doubts about this. On the other Amoral was regretting his career and school choice, but unfortunately Cheery talked them out of doubts (more or less) and proposed an interesting idea.

“IS SOMETHING WRONG?” **“nO” “Yes, there’s a fucking Ink, Dream and Nightmare in that school, I mean, the bastard doesn’t even deserve to be named Nightmare! He’s such a weakling!”** “IS HE… LIKE OUR INK?” **“No, but he’s still an asshole / pRoBabLy, bUt I dOn’T wAnNa rIsK iT”** “HMM, HOW ABOUT YOU EVADE THEM? YOU KNOW, TRY TO NOT INTERACT WITH THEM UNLESS NECESSARY” **“Misprint’s classroom is fucking besides Ink’s one”** “BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN HE’LL HAVE TO TALK TO HIM! HE CAN STILL EVADE HIM” **“Absolutely not! We’ll search for other school and-” “sUrE, jUsT… yOu aLl hAve tO avoid tHem tOo, aLrIghT?”** “Sure dude, no prob, anything for our favorite broski” “Yeah dude, it’s not like we want to spend time with an alternate version of that asshole” **“ _Fine_ , but this includes avoiding talking to Nightmare or Dream”** “Sure thing boss” “NOW, HOW ABOUT SOMETHING SPECIAL TO EAT? TO CELEBRATE WE’RE IN SCHOOL!” “You mean hell” “EXTINCTION!” “What?”

The day went as normal, after eating Misprint had to accompany Caretee to their interview and help in signing up the Charas, let me tell you something, the school was big and separated in sections, so the Charas wouldn’t always be together (and apparently they had different recess times) but at least they wouldn’t also have to be near a baby that was left in the daycare. They had a little problem adjusting Caretee’s schedule so they could have at least one class in every section (except preschool because none of the Charas looked young enough for that) and also could teach to mostly monsters, fortunately the last part was rather easy because the school started accepting monsters a year ago and still didn’t have a lot of teachers willing to teach to monsters, so having one that only wanted to teach to them was a blessing). They also believed that Caretee was the rightful parent of the Charas, and then believed that Misprint kidnapped them, and the apologized after confirming that Misprint was their adoptive father and Caretee had nothing to do with them asides from being a “close family friend who happens to have the same last name” (though then they went to believe that Caretee was actually their older brother - or was at least related to them in blood -, but didn’t say anything about their theory).

Once they left for home they found out some paint outside, they didn’t think much about it and just took it inside with them, telling everyone that some of the paint had been delivered and now could finally paint the (disturbingly) white walls, unknowing of some brown eyes spying on them from behind a curtain of one of the many neighboring houses.

The rest of the day was fun, everyone painted their walls (except the ones that didn’t get the colors they wanted and had to wait more), this included Misprint, who had to ask help from Chrome because he didn’t know how to. At the end his room’s walls were yellow with blue lines in them (trespassing to the other walls and making it look like his strings), the ceiling was space, with many stars and various colors, it was supposed to look like Outertale’s space but Misprint’s lack of experience in painting didn’t favor the result, it was still beautiful (though not as beautiful as the actual Outertale – that probably was already destroyed – ), Misprint left the floor untouched since he liked the color, last thing he added were some of his strings to the ceiling, he didn’t want to remember the anti-void (or rather what it represented to him and the fact that it reminded him of terrible things) but adding the strings gave him familiarity, he somewhat felt like home.

Once Misprint left his room he found out that the hall was still white, but he didn’t care a lot because when he entered the living room he saw that it had been painted, it was black but had a hell lot of color stains here and there (so many that the black was almost covered totally in all that color – that was probably idea of Radical –, but the ceiling was a night sky with one crescent moon in it, it was nice, like seeing the day in the walls and the night in the ceiling). Misprint just ate (this time some “chocolate cake” and “chocolate brownies” with “chocolate milk”) and went to sleep with the rest after noticing how late it was (did really the meeting, interview and painting walls thing took so much time?), still making sure to close the curtains.

He fell asleep rather slowly, forever thinking about this Ink, would it really be different? No, no it wouldn’t, but as long as everyone else is safe and sound he doesn’t find a reason to oppose to this school thing, there’s no point in ruining their fun if nothing has gone wrong yet, he just has to make sure when it does he is the only one responsible and the only one punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter guys! I hope you all enjoyed it and are liking the story so far, sure, the so waited meeting chapter came but I hope it's enough even if it's short, I honestly hope that the raising early suspicion about Misprint's and Amoral's past from part of the other teachers are enough to compensate the short encounter.
> 
> As always, questions, suggestions and corrections are totally welcomed, especially the last since (as all of you know by memory) english is not my first lenguage and I know ths can have some mistakes here and there.  
> On the usual extra section, it's confirmed, not doing 90% of one chapter in one day gives better results and less stress.  
> On the double extra section, the image of Peril's new clothes will be added later when I finish it.
> 
> On the last part I must say that the next chapter will be posted somewhere between the next two weeks, this because I normally work on the chapters either between classes (or in them) and after school, but starting tomorrow I will start exams and I must pay attention to class and study, so the writing process will be slower and i can't assure you that I will be able to post the next chapter next sunday, but I will try, just so you are warned and don't wonder what happened if I don't follow my usual schedule.  
> Well, that's it, again, I hope you liked the chapter and like the story so far, see you all soon!


End file.
